


wandering hearts

by meliapis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Dragon Riders, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, but like low key bc he didn’t know he loved her, thats way into it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliapis/pseuds/meliapis
Summary: [hopefully this won't be discontinued with my horrible writer's block-comments and feedback do WONDERS by the way]"What? You didn't even say anything!" Her amusement was soft as she shook her head. "Besides, you didn't want to call me those things, so that means you're nicer than the others."He frowned as if offended. "Well, 'nice' isn't the Viking way.""No, I guess not." She hummed, lips curling downward as she looked towards the ground. It wasn't long before she was grinning again, though. "But it should be."...Two years was an awfully long time to be away from a childhood friend.It's even longer when she was in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

_The thundering of waves wasn't far off, and, if he focused, he could pick up on the heavy scent of sea mist as it sprayed over the rocky cliffs far below._

_It was his favorite time of day, where the sun was beginning to droop past the horizon, bathing his home in rich golds and passion-filled purples. The isle of Berk had never seen such peace and the sights and sounds made him lethargic, green eyes weighed down by fluttering eyelids—a reasonable reaction to Aegir and Sól's ancient work._

_A sigh perforating nature's lullaby moments later. He could feel it against his ear, warm and thoughtful just like the person it originated from._

_"I wish it could always be like this," she whispered and he glanced at her soft, blurred features shining in the clement rays of the setting sun._

_Though he wanted to, he didn't reply, opting for silence as to not ruin the tranquility around the two of them. He was perfectly fine with just sitting there on those sturdy, wooden boards, both their legs dangling precariously. Nothing but a contempt existence._

_"What if we didn't live here?" she asked suddenly, rendering the silence option null and void. "What if we were born across the sea on a whole other island?"_

_He grunted, raising a hand to scratch at where his jaw met his ear. "Then you'd be asking the same thing, just over there," he joked, soft in his humor. She jostled his shoulder in response, laughing a gentle laugh. His hand fell as he smiled._

_"Maybe," she murmured and it was a weak thing, that word. So quiet, so unsure. "Things over there could've turned out differently."_

_"Tomorrow might not be as bad as we think," he offered, doing his best to remain optimistic. It was his first assumption to come in reply to her statement—that she was worrying over the tournament. "I'll figure something out and then—"_

_"And then it'll all go to Hel." She chuckled, but there wasn't an ounce of amusement to it. "It always does. Another 'Viking way,' I guess."_

_"You say that like you're not one." He chaffed to try and lighten the mood but when he looked at her, he couldn't make out her expression. Yet, somehow, he knew it wasn't a happy one._

_"Maybe I'm not supposed to be."_

_Her response made his chest hurt in a way he'd never felt in his lifetime, but he wondered if he'd already become used to it outside of this scene. It felt like an old foe come to smite him, to steal him of this final repose._

_"You've wanted to be one, to prove you're one for so long... But things are different now. You can't be a Viking and a dragon rider, Hiccup. Sometimes, you have to choose."_

_He'd heard this before, hadn't he?_

_"I know, I know." A sigh blew from his lips, puerile in the way he tried to brush the topic off his shoulder and down into the depths at their feet. Having caught sight of the retreating light of the day, he gave in as there wasn't much time left. There never was. "I thought we came out here to avoid thinking about it."_

_She huffed, leaning out of his peripheral view. "We were never out here in the first place."_

_His eyebrows drew together in confusion and, then, a sense of dread surfaced. He turned to look at her, but she was already gone. That was it? That was all he he would see of her?_

_Getting to both of his feet—something he hadn't fully been capable of in years—he called out her name, but with the ever-growing darkness, everything was becoming distant. Cold. The sunset had long since faded to gray, the dock's planks had alternated to those of his home's. Walls were closing in on him._

_"Where is she?" he asked the shadows and a disembodied voice repeated the phrase he had heard all those years ago like it always did._

_Only three words shattered his heart, but they felt like a speech, endless with each more crueler than the last._

_"She's gone, son."_

 

 

 

 

The blurred sight of his vaulted ceiling was the first indication that it had just been another dream. It was strange; he'd been having an awful lot of those lately.

 

With the growing weight of responsibilities on his conscience, he was almost positive it was the stress that induced such nightly occurrences. Now he wasn't so sure since all of it seemed to be related to a certain ghost of his. One that had haunted him since the day of his awakening—the day he'd lost a piece of him only to receive peace in return. That and a scar on his heart.

 

He didn't particularly enjoy waking up to these types of mornings where his heart lay heavy in his chest like an anchor in the sea. All the guilt and anger festered, then. It would go on to ruin the entire day before it had even begun.

 

After this recollection, or the fractured version of it, anyway, it was difficult to face people. He'd infuriate Astrid without meaning to or his father would notice his absent-minded attitude and tell him off for it because it wasn't the way a future chieftain should act.

 

Toothless was the only one to really worry without being upset with him. Like now as he wandered over, ready to greet his rider as he sat up in bed, scaly snout nudging the hand that lied atop the covers.

 

"I'm fine, bud," Hiccup croaked, morning voice evident as he wiped at his eyes. There was crust in the corners and he took a moment to clean it all out before he opened them again, blinking until all was clear.

 

With a long sigh that left him hunched and vulnerable, he rolled out of bed, pulling on his leg piece as Toothless stretched, yawning loudly with a lion-esque way about him. Hiccup naturally did the same once he was up. He raised his arms above his head, heard a pop, then, they started down for breakfast.

 

He didn't expect his father to be home, so it's not all that much of a surprise when he found the rest of the house empty.

 

As he went about to get his food ready, Toothless waited patiently by the bed of coals bolstered by a stone enclosure to keep from setting the house aflame. He licked his lips, brimming with energy as a fish was thrown his way. He was quick to gobble it down before deviating to his personal basket, sticking his head into the slimy pit of sea bass and flounder and Aegir knew what else.

 

Hiccup had to sit through the untimely cooking process for his food. Toothless aided him somewhat with upping the temperature; a plasma blast causing his rider to blink wearily at the thought of a browless expression before muttering his thanks.

 

It wasn't long before the meat was done, leaving him to ingurgitate it quickly and get out of the house as the only building he could spend hours in was his workshop. Alas, Astrid always ended up dragging him away from the old shack (that was in need of heavy renovation, he noted). She made it a point to focus on other, more important things and not let him get too deep into his handiwork.

 

It was his responsibility to watch over the young group of dragon riders as he was the head pacesetter of Berk's local, dragon academy. He was a teacher to everyone, but, in all honesty, he was still learning—still finding new things every day.

 

Toothless was the only one to keep up with his ambitions and most of the time it was just the two of them out on their own. If they weren't helping the village on the behalf of his father, they were away traveling. Of course, he couldn't go anywhere without warning the headstrong blonde of his whereabouts. He knew she worried, but it could become burdensome at times when he was in a rush to get somewhere. After all, the world didn't wait for anyone.

 

Someone important had taught him that.

 

Feeling the cool tip of his friend's nose brush his hand for the second time that morning, Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts. He patted the dragon's head as if it would bring comfort. He was positive he was acting aloof, especially after such a strange dream.

 

Shaking his head, he turned and checked his friend's saddle before clambering onto it. Once his leg piece clicked into place, the Night Fury wasted no time in leaping into the air. His massive wings of ebony sent the dying grass swaying as the duo took off into the sky, leaving behind the small, crowded house of the chief.

 

The wind held the oncoming chill of winter and Hiccup knew it wouldn't be long before snow began to fall. He wasn't looking forward to the ice cold mornings and most winters left the village smelling rotten as it was too cold to clean thoroughly.

 

Luckily, with the addition of dragons, it made for a warm bath, and Hiccup could stop worrying if his next breath would be his last when Gobber put an arm around his shoulders.

 

From their high point, Hiccup spotted the village already up and busy with everyday chores. He could pick up on the scent of burnt wood and heated metal. It was no doubt emitting from the Forge, though, it'd long since turned into a dentist area for dragons as well as a place to make saddles and any other tools needed for riding. All the new business made the workspace more crowded than ever.

 

Another reason to renovate, he told himself.

 

"What will it be today, bud?" Hiccup wondered aloud, causing dark ears to perk up curiously. "Stocking up on food? Training? Really aren't many choices around here nowadays."

 

Toothless thrummed in agreement, green eyes studying the land beneath them.

 

The sharp outcry of a Deadly Nadder had Hiccup glancing over his shoulder in expectancy. Astrid soon came into view, flying up on his right with her shoulders back and air of authority strong. He leaned forward, offering a nod and a meek wave in greeting as Toothless slowed to keep leveled with Stormfly.

 

"You're up late," she called and he winced internally, doing his best to shrug it off. His eyes fled elsewhere, thighs straining as he lifted himself in his saddle to stare down at the village with vivid interest.

 

"Slept in," he excused and she squinted at him but made no further comments.

 

"Your father wanted us to make rounds today, make sure sheep and yaks are accounted for."

 

"That's all?" He frowned, used to a heavier load from the chief. Shrugging, he shook his head and sat back in the saddle with no complaints. "Alright, then."

 

"I think Gothi wanted us to help her restock, too." She looked towards the small building of the elder's in the distance, sitting dangerously atop a tower of wooden beams.

 

"That means scouting for roots and herbs," Hiccup muttered to himself, eyes scanning the horizon for a moment before hesitantly glancing at the abode. The dream floundered in the back of his mind for a split second and then he turned away.

 

With a crossed sigh, he faced Astrid. He'd help round up the group. She claimed she had the twins covered, so that left him with the only other boys in the group. With a shared look, they both split up.

 

Toothless thinned his wings against his sides as they dove towards the inner circle of the village before circling back around towards the Meade Hall. If he knew Snotlout and Fishlegs they'd be there with the former eating and the latter studying the Book of Dragons. Again.

 

The landing was a cinch. Hiccup slipped off the saddle, long legs finding purchase on the stone platform. Toothless followed on behind him as he started inside, movements smooth and languid and similar to his rider's. They carried themselves with an idle curiosity as Hiccup's arms swung softly at his sides whereas the Night Fury's tail harmlessly swept the floor.

 

"Oh, oh, and this! The fact they're pack hunters just revolutionizes their species!"

 

"Yeah, wooow, so interesting."

 

The reply was muffled and when the two turned their heads they saw why. Snotlout was, as expected, devouring the leg of...something, and Fishlegs was, of course, buried in the dragon classifications.

 

Hiccup and Toothless shared an unamused glance before heading on over. The fellow members of the team didn't even notice their approach until Hiccup spoke up. "Morning, guys."

 

Fishlegs practically jumped in his seat out of excitement. "Hiccup, have you seen—"

 

"The updates? Yeah, I have." He'd written them himself, after all. "My dad wants some help with counting the yaks and sheep," he explained quickly, not wanting to get off track.

 

"Again?" Snotlout groaned, throwing down a chicken(?) limb, or what remained of it, anyway. Crossing his burly arms, he scowled. "I thought we did that last week."

 

"Maybe a few went missing. I'm not sure, but we might as well get it over with."

 

"What are we doing after that?" Fishlegs questioned, eyes wide and round.

 

"What—don't ask that!"

 

"Gothi wants us to gather some ingredients," Hiccup answered. Snotlout just continued to complain as the other males set off. He begrudgingly followed.

 

"I'll meet you at the pasture. I have to drop off the book," Fishlegs excused, holding up the register.

 

Noticing his blood-flushed fingers drumming against the cover, Hiccup waved him to head on. He wasn't someone who'd skip off on his responsibilities.

 

"All we do is work around here. Why don't we ever get vacations, huh?"

 

Unlike Snotlout, he thought.

 

Subtly rolling his eyes, Hiccup made for the entrance of the eatery or meeting hall, depending on circumstances, with Toothless in tow. Passing through the threshold, he smoothed a hand over his leather seat before swinging a leg over it, his dragon naturally lowering out of habit.

 

"Where's Hookfang?" he asked as he settled atop Toothless.

 

Snotlout responded with a bemused expression, nose wrinkling as he looked over his shoulder and then side to side. Hiccup's head fell in defeat.

 

It was going to be a long day.

 

 

 

"Dunno where it could've run off to," Mulch grunted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Bucket usually keeps up with the lot of 'em, but the wee one has been gettin' out lately."

 

"Fence be too big, I guess!" Bucket bellowed from afar, up to his knees in sheep as they grazed. "Wee lamb squeezes right through it, I bet."

 

"Why are you two even on cattle duty?" Astrid asked, standing on Hiccup's right. He could tell she was already fed up with their first trial of the day. It was in the way her arms crossed under her chest, hip jutting out as she put most of her weight on one leg.

 

He didn't want to be here either. He would much rather be somewhere up in the air, maybe scouting that new island he and Toothless had flown over miles out at sea. Anything but here, right now.

 

Mulch shrugged. "Guessin' they needed the extra hands as Silent Sven is sick."

 

"Hands? Only got one of those." Bucket raised his hook for emphasis, losing the point of the conversation.

 

"Well, at least the rest of the sheep are accounted for," Hiccup began, doing his best to remain lighthearted. "We'll search nearby for the lamb. It couldn't have strayed far."

 

"Yeah, if a dragon didn't already swallow it whole," Snotlout muttered somewhere behind him, leaving the twins to snicker at his morbid humor.

 

Hiccup didn't have to say anything as Astrid sent a menacing glare to shut them up. He was grateful that everything didn't depend on him in this group. She dealt with the discipline aspects for the most part.

 

He may have been the leader, but some things were better left in other, more capable hands.

 

"Fishlegs," he named, gaining everyone's attention in the process, "can you go on and head over to Gothi's with Snotlout?"

 

He nodded, eyes wide from being called out. "Oh, sure! But don't you need us here?"

 

"It's a small search area. Three dragons can cover it easily."

 

Astrid hummed in agreement, starting towards Stormfly who rested with the other winged reptiles away from the sheep. They didn't need another one going missing.

 

"Alright. C'mon, Snotlout," Fishlegs waved at the less than eager male with a carefree grin.

 

The two set off on their new task, the idler groaning despite not having done any amount of work, yet. The only ones to have counted the sheep previously would be obvious to any random bypasser as the twins couldn't even keep up with how many fingers they had.

 

"Thanks for this, Hiccup," voiced Mulch, causing the lad to turn back towards the man. "You really do a lot around this old place."

 

Hiccup didn't have a particularly good response to that, so, instead, he smiled politely and nodded before meandering back towards his dragon.

 

Toothless raised his head from his crossed paws as his rider made his way over, blinking wearily as he yawned. Sunbathing often left him napping for hours on end and there wasn't much else to do when Hiccup was busy keeping up with the amount of sheep in a single, crammed pen.

 

"Keep an eye out, bud. That lamb could be anywhere," he warned, getting his partner to become a bit more alert. The Fury thrummed in understanding, stretching his legs out before stabilizing to allow Hiccup to mount.

 

"Ruff, Tuff, you guys head back towards the village and look. Hiccup and I will take the rest," Astrid ordered.

 

Tuff barked, "Betcha I'll find it first!"

 

"Not if I do!" Ruff snapped as both of them scrambled to get behind their preferred dragon's head. They took off in seconds, a competitive duo as always.

 

As Hiccup buckled himself in, Astrid strolled over with a look that spelled trouble. He tried to keep calm, ignoring her discernible staring as he hooked himself to the saddle as a necessary precaution.

 

Toothless covertly eyed the two individuals while continuing to face forward, only craning his head back a smidge to see Hiccup's expression. It was easy to pick up on the tension when it was thick enough to cut through.

 

Human business was best left to humans, or so his passive snuff enunciated.

 

"What's up with you?"

 

At least she's always straight to the point. Hiccup looked at her, eyebrows lowering in false confusion. "I don't—"

 

"I know something's wrong," she said, standing firm. "You've been out of it for last few days and you look terrible, like Gobber when he was sick with that bug last month."

 

"Thanks for summing that up," he chuckled, turning away to try and look busy tightening something.

 

"Stop. You're not kidding yourself out of this one." Her blue eyes fumed when he stayed silent, his head lowering in a weak dismissal. "Talk."

 

"I'm fine, alright?" he told her, defensive as his shoulders hunched a bit so that he had something to cower behind. "I just haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all."

 

"You're overworking yourself at the workshop again."

 

He scoffed, turning his head elsewhere. "I'm not." It was a challenge to keep his lips tight and refrain from saying anything hurtful. Part of him wanted to yell and scream about things that didn't make any sense to him whatsoever. He just wanted to get the energy out, or lack thereof, somehow.

 

It didn't help when Astrid became overbearing in these situations. She was naturally dominant in everything she did, and he never minded that as it made her a good leader, or second in command as they always pushed him to the front. He just wished she'd loosen the lead, give him some breathing room.

 

After all, some things were better off left unspoken.

 

"I know you, Hiccup," she murmured, her voice soft—something that only ever happened a handful of times. "You like to bottle everything up until it spills over."

 

"I know," he said, meeting her gaze. "I know, I just... I want to get this over with, okay?"

 

She studied him for a moment, scrutinizing him with everything she had. He offered nothing and she eventually nodded, breaking away to get on Stormfly. "You can talk to me. I'm here for a reason, you know."

 

Hiccup exhaled through his nose, a line creasing his forehead as the sonance of beating wings abated. Toothless whimpered in reply, craning his neck back. His pupils had expanded at the sight of turmoil seeping from his rider's posture.

 

"Let's go, bud," Hiccup said, clicking his prosthesis into the right gear.

 

At the sound of his tail fold opening, Toothless rolled his shoulders and crouched. A swift, clean jump and they were airborne, leaving behind the thought of a concerned paramour and two Vikings who were pretending they hadn't overheard anything between the most popular couple in the entire village.

 

 

 

"Is it really that noticeable?" Hiccup asked, his eyes scanning through the gaps in the trees. He wasn't aware, but there were highly perceptible bags weighing them down along with his expression.

 

Toothless grumbled, head scouring left to right. His tone wasn't harsh and it felt almost pitying coming from him.

 

"That bad?" Hiccup groaned, blinking a few times as he stressed over his outward appearance. In lieu of focusing on the ground where a lamb could be innocently exploring, his view blurred as his mind worked double time. Maybe he should talk to someone about it.

 

He felt himself refuse the idea in an instant, his heart stubborn—a likely Viking trait from his father. He couldn't confide in anyone about his pointless dreams. He would feel pathetic if he ever mentioned them.

 

There was no way to save face when you were letting old wounds cultivate when they should've long since been healed.

 

Toothless grunted, catching his attention as they flew lower. Leaning over the side, Hiccup was able to locate his dragon's aim. "Good goin', bud!" he congratulated, eyes a bit brighter now that they'd found what they were looking for. "At least one of us is paying attention."

 

A confident thrum was heard as the Night Fury made for the lamb.

 

"Let's get it back to the pasture."

 

Cranking the tailpiece, Hiccup leaned forward, following Toothless into the dive. Both of their eyes stayed put on the fleecy animal below, hearts and minds on the mission at hand. The lamb had yet to see them and lingered in a small meadow, most likely searching for something to eat.

 

Hiccup felt Toothless align for the pick up beneath him and could imagine his front legs extending, claws spread with intent. The white fur of the animal made it an easy target, but, thankfully, nothing had noticed it before them.

 

Almost there. The wind tousled Hiccup's chestnut hair, pinning his shirt to his chest. He didn't feel any of it. All of his attention lied forward.

 

The lamb raised its head, taking in the two of them too late as they flew in for the catch. Hiccup sucked in a breath and the creature froze, then all he could see was her.

 

She sat there, legs crossed with a far-off look in her eyes. The youth remained in her face as if she hadn't grown, not even after all of this time. Her white, wool shirt separated her from the forestry and, suddenly, she recognized him. A smile lit up her face.

 

Hiccup gasped and his leg jerked, the prosthesis attached following suit and shifting into the wrong gear. Toothless' claws had been ready to wrap under the infant sheep, but with the sudden change in his tail he went spiraling off course and didn't even graze a tuft of its fur.

 

A shocked roar left the dragon as his wings fought to right his rider's mistake, flapping vigorously as they went antigodlin. Luckily, he caught them at a gallop, stumbling only a few times before he came to a clumsy stop. Had it been calculated, the landing would've been a whole lot smoother but needs must.

 

Huffing out an irked breath, Toothless whipped his head back to glare at the brunet, demanding an excuse for such horrible control on his behalf. However, the faint "bah" of the lamb had both of their heads turning towards the animal they had soared over.

 

The little creature shook atop the rock it rested on before falling faint. It seemed a speedy capture was no longer necessary.

 

Shaking off the distraction, Toothless returned to puffing irritably at his partner.

 

"Sorry, bud," Hiccup breathed, leaning back in the saddle to catch the breath that had suddenly been knocked out of him. His dragon crooned curiously in response. "I-I don't know, I just..." He sighed in defeat, unbuckling himself to go and fetch the cargo.

 

Toothless stared after him, paws pushing into the ground as he circled around to watch his rider retrieve the lamb.

 

Hiccup reached down, observing the animal for a moment. He waited, but there was no change, no shift in shape. All it did was bray softly. He quickly drew it into his arms before it woke up and took off.

 

"O-kay, I'm seeing things now," he muttered, lips thinning at the state of his mental health. This couldn't be a good sign.

 

Toothless thrummed, confused and Hiccup knew he would never really comprehend his words. He knew it was hard to understand him even if his expression was clearly afflicted.

 

As a Viking, Hiccup wasn't easily read by others like his coevals. He had a thoughtful face instead of a fighting one, and it masked whatever went on in that brain of his. It was that attribute, among many others, that made him so hard to interpret in the first place.

 

A contemplative gaze rendered him an outcast in his younger years as well as his dreamer's heart. Now, it not only made him hard to approach but caused others to worry themselves over his thought process. He would lose track of time or grow more and more distracted.

 

Perhaps it was because, whenever he thought too deeply, he'd always fall back to a memory he couldn't give up.

 

Maybe they should be worried. He was seeing his childhood friend in a lamb for Odin's sake.

 

"Do you remember her, bud?" he murmured, timbre frail with past ache. Toothless exhaled, vibrant eyes wide and expectant as his ears went upright to focus on his words. Hiccup had to swallow a few times before he dared to utter her name.

 

The first syllable barely left his lips before the dragon's ears collapsed, pupils taking up his irises entirely as he lowered his head in sorrow. A disheartened croon left his nostrils in a flood of weak air.

 

The reaction hurt. It hurt because Hiccup knew exactly how he felt. That's why he hated these types of days—hated mornings filled with heartache from painful, twisted reveries.

 

"I know," he sighed, repositioning the lamb in his arms. It made a noise of distress and he was quick to soothe it, smoothing a hand down its back gently. "I miss her, too."

 

A lot of people did. [Name] had always been the type of person that anyone would like. She would walk into someone's life and make it glow with promise.

 

But she would walk out of their life, too, and she did.

 

And she took that piece of her light right along with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna post all that I have so far in the unlikely case that I write more in the far future.

_ An agitated groan echoed out of the blacksmith shop, escaping into the peaceful night, something few and far between for the Hooligan Tribe.  _

 

_ Unlike the surrounding houses of the village, the workshop glowed with warmth, still up and at it even if the sun had drowned in the depths long ago. _

 

_ Frustrated with the slow, yet ongoing process, Hiccup continued to tinker with his latest contraption. He was confident that this one would bring him some inkling of glory, but, then again, he'd thought the exact same thing of all the other failed attempts. _

 

_ Nonetheless, the scrawny Viking kept his head held high, worn hands fiddling with the spring mechanism so it wouldn't escape the clutch for the tenth time. He had worked himself raw many a time, so exhaustion had become something of an annoying itch instead of a natural warning. He didn't think about how tense his posture had become nor how difficult it was to just curl his fingers. All he could focus on was finishing.  _

 

_ He had it all planned out; the image of a dragon being shot out of the sky eminent.  _

 

Almost done _ , he kept telling himself.  _ One more try and it'll work. 

 

_ "Need a hand?" _

 

_ The voice ripped him out of his trance, setting his pressure on the spring lose. The metal coil sprung like a predator that had pounced, flying through the air before coming into contact with the edge of his desk a few feet away. A hollow clang sounded as it hit the floor, rolling away from the weapon it was meant to reside within. _

 

_ Hiccup sighed, hanging his head in defeat as he raised a hand to rub at the knots in his neck. He didn't have to look to know who was standing in the doorway of the blacksmith at such a late hour. It could have only been one of three individuals, and the other two would have been a whole lot louder and a whole lot more callous. _

 

_ "Why're you up?" he groused, falling back into a more comfortable position than laying atop his bent knees. He had just come to notice that they had fallen asleep from the lack of disuse. The feeling made him grit his teeth.  _

 

_ "I saw the light from my porch," she said, [color] skin aglow in the candle light. “I couldn't sleep." _

 

_ "Doesn't Gothi have something for that?" _

 

_ "I built up an immunity to it." _

 

_ Hiccup finally paid her a glance, finding her leaning against the frame of the entryway. Her eyes were already on him, wide and attentive. _

 

_ "Maybe try a smaller spring?" she offered, lips pulling up into a grin as she pushed away from the entrance. The grubby curtain flapped into place behind her.  _

 

_ "It has to be able to launch the net far enough  _ and _ fast enough to hit a flying dragon," Hiccup stated, clearly unamused by her cheeky comment. "A smaller spring won't do either of those." _

 

_ "Maybe you just need another pair of hands," she rebutted, holding hers up for emphasis. She shouldered her hair out of the way, the feather entwined within it drowning in her strands. "I also hear I have the magic touch." She wiggled her fingers for good measure, eyebrows bouncing knowingly. _

 

_ A tired laugh crawled its way up Hiccup's throat but by the time it left his lips it was only a breath of amusement. The stress crowding him dispersed just like that and he wondered how she did it so effortlessly. They both could be on their deathbeds and she'd find some way to lighten the mood. But she had always been that wa. It was easy for him to disregard it, as if everyone was capable of doing that. _

 

_ It wouldn’t be until after the last dragon-Viking war that he would see just how hard it was for someone to make him laugh.   _

 

_ A few minutes later, they were hard at work. She braced herself with her heels digging into the ground, Hiccup doing the same only he was the one pushing against the metal coil while she was pulling. They both gritted their teeth as the spring creaked, slowly compressing until it reached the latches that would keep it tightly coiled.  _

 

_ When a distinct click reverberated through the wood of the equipment they sighed in relief, strained muscles turning to putty. _

 

_ "Thanks," exhaled Hiccup. _

 

_ “What now?" she asked, eager as she hadn't already been here for hours, repositioning a stubborn metal piece over and over again. _

 

_ "Now we test it." With an arduous groan, the boy got to his feet, double checking that everything was in working order. If he had made the right altercations, then this net would be cutting through the air in no time. _

 

_ "You hear that?" she questioned as he took hold of the levers, fingers hovering over the triggers. _

 

_ His brow creased in confusion as he turned his head to look at her. "No, what?"  _

 

_ "A Nightmare just blew up a lookout tower! It's coming into view," she alerted, hurrying behind him. His weary-laden eyes followed after her, his befuddlement (as it was dead silent save for her voice) soon falling to reveal his mirth at her acting.  _

 

_ "Make sure you get a clear shot!" Her hand lunged forward, over his shoulder to point at a make-believe target. "Look, here it comes!" _

 

_ Going along with her silly performance, he ducked down to look through the scope. He could imagine the shadow of a dragon flying ahead of him, wreaking havoc and damaging the village. All it would take is one good shot and he could finally get the village's approval, finally be  _ noticed _ for something praiseworthy for once.  _

 

_ His entire body went still as he took aim at an open window and, with a quick exhale, he pulled the triggers.  _

 

_ He felt the spring uncoil and the net launch, but the strength was so great he was knocked back. Having been behind him, Hiccup collided with the girl, sending them onto the dirt-ridden floor of the shop with two, high-pitched yells. If it weren't for the distant sound of splintering wood, Hiccup would have been ecstatic for the range of the weapon. _

 

_ Sharing a look of alarm, the children rushed to their feet. As the girl blew out the lit candles, Hiccup slammed the shop's windows closed and covered his launcher with a sheet. They both escaped through the back, the night cloaking their adrenaline-pumped spirits as they sped away from the scene of the crime as angered cries rang out. _

 

_ When they assumed they were in the clear, the pair met each other' shocked gazes, panting for breath. It wasn't long before they collapsed into laughter, clutching their sides as their lungs burned from overuse. _

 

_ Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he'd ever laughed that hard. _

Gothi's house is a place Hiccup rarely visited. It was a shelter for the sick and wounded or information seekers. He was a healthy individual and rather smart, so he only ever made the journey to help the woman unless he was in need of her old wisdom. 

 

Normally, she never called for his assistance, which influenced him to accept whatever chore that lied ahead. That and it was only polite to help his elders.

 

Situated on the high front porch, Toothless stayed put outside as his rider went to greet the old lady at her door. Too massive for her miniature abode, he could only watch as Hiccup approached the village elder, standing proudly with her heavy cane and adorned in her precious Terrible Terrors.

 

Hiccup nodded respectfully as he stopped a foot or two away from Gothi and she simpered, urging him to kneel. He obeyed and as he lowered to her height, she reached out, cupping his young face with a wrinkled hand. After a moment of wistful observation she pulled away and wagged a finger at him playfully, eyebrows raised in warning.

 

"I know," he chuckled, eyes darting down bashfully. "It's been a while."

 

Exhaling softly, she turned with a light grunt, sending a few winged reptiles flying off her walking cane and hunched shoulders. She waved at the one-day chief to follow her inside. 

 

He took a step without thinking before he caught himself in the doorway, his heartbeat pulsing strongly in his chest.

 

The last time he was in this very house, she had been shut away in a corner, heartbroken at the loss of a daughter. What if it all came crashing down as soon as he was under her roof? Would he see her ghost again like he did in that lamb? 

 

Gods, he felt like he was going insane.

 

The knock of a sturdy staff on the wooden floor gained his attention. Gothi raised her hand once more, beckoning him to come in. He forced himself to ignore his racing heart and the nostalgic smell of medical herbs and charred wood, courtesy of her little dragons, no doubt.

 

"Fishlegs said you had a special herb you needed," Hiccup said to alleviate the dreadful silence. "Something about a windy cliffside?"

 

Gothi responded by pointing to rows upon rows of crowded shelves. Wooden jars and clay jars lied stacked on each. The particular one she gestured to held a few, crumpled leaves ranging from the size of his pointer finger to his pinky.

 

"You're low on these?" he asked, taking the container down to get a better look at the tree petals. "What are they for?"

 

Gothi put on her thinking face before drawing a nail across her cane arm and making an expanding motion with her fingers. Inflammation. Sore throats, too, she quickly gestured. 

 

"Well, I'll be sure to get you some more," he promised, bringing the nearly empty jar along with him on the journey. 

 

Before he could depart, a tug on his long sleeve had him glancing down at the village elder. She motioned to the sand trap near the fireplace and he wandered over in reply, observing as she drew symbols that he'd yet to study. If Gobber were here he'd have a translator, but until he put some time aside to actually learn Gothi's language he'd have to struggle through these scarce conversations.

 

When she drew something that resembled a girl, she swung her cane wide to point out squiggles that he assumed posed as ocean waves. Other than that he was at a lost. 

 

At his bemusement, the old woman grabbed his hand, patting it with care.

 

"Uh...?" He shook his head, shrugging helplessly. She only smiled and tapped her temple with a quivering finger. At her knowing look and another glimpse of the girl figure, he let out a deep breath. 

 

"Oh," he murmured chastely. "You see it, too, huh?”

 

She bobbed her head and guided him towards the door, frail arm linked with his. As they stepped passed the threshold, Toothless raised his head and rumbled. He ambulated over to greet Gothi and her crumpled face lifted out of joy as she petted him. In the meantime, Hiccup put away the jar in his saddle pack for safekeeping. 

 

When his focus returned to Gothi he saw her sights had inclined towards the sea. A dismal air environed her and he didn't feel the need to linger there any longer. 

 

If anyone, Gothi would be the right person to go to about his dilemma as she knew the same hardship he faced. Her daughter had been his best friend so it only made sense. He just wasn't ready.

 

Maybe, he never would be.

 

"I shouldn't be too long. The tree grows up near Badmist Mountain, right?" That was what Fishlegs had passed on, at least.

 

With an encouraging nod from the old lady, Hiccup gave a final farewell and settled atop his dragon. With a burst of air conceived by the Night Fury's wings, the two took off. 

 

Gothi didn't flinch, even as her grey braids flapped against her arms she remained where she was. 

 

Despite her age, she still had the eyes of a hawk. She enjoyed discerning all that was about her, taking in the vibrancy of the dragons’' hides and wide expanse of the endless sky. With her remaining sense, she kept her attention trained on the young chief's son as he distanced himself.

 

Only two years had passed, but each day had pulled them both down. They still continued to do so just in slower, less prominent ways. It had become easier, in a sense, as time was a great healer, perhaps one of the best that she knew of. Yet, memories were a plague, especially for someone who held insight on the world around them. She could busy herself all she wanted, but the yearning of her heart would never perish as a mother.

 

Gothi knew the pain of loss, and she knew Hiccup still battled with it. Call it a mother's intuition or perhaps her healer instincts, but either way, she was aware of his struggles. 

 

In due time, he would face them. Afterwards, she prayed he would find peace.

 

She just wished her daughter would be there to provide it.

Dinner was as loud as usual in the Meade Hall. The firelight gave everything a warm, jovial labency only adding to the cheery attitude of the tribe as they ate and conversed. A full Viking made for an entertaining evening, to say the least.

 

The table that Hiccup was seated at could have perhaps been one of the loudest there with both the twins and Snotlout being side by side. Fishlegs would throw in high-pitched comments from time to time but for the most part, the formers filled the conversation.

 

Hiccup picked at his food idly, a bite or two taken if someone were to look closely. When he couldn't find it in himself to eat anymore, he decided to finish his drink at a leisurely pace.

 

He noticed Toothless eyeing the full plate from behind his rider, his scaly head dropping onto the boy's shoulder. His bright tongue slipped out to wet the rims of his dark maw and Hiccup chuckled in defeat, tossing the meat up over his head. 

 

Toothless vaulted after it, turning so fast his tailed whipped around, narrowly missing his rider who’d turned to watch the race for the grub. 

 

Shaking his head at his dragon, Hiccup returned to the conversation at hand, listening with an open mind. Next to him, Astrid spoke up: "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't fool around all the time."

 

"Maybe if we actually did stuff around here, we wouldn't," Snotlout snarked, testily crossing his arms. "All we ever do is stock or help old people with their chores. It's stupid!”

 

“And boring,” Tuff added.

 

"Those are our responsibilities," she spat at them both, eyes squinting in anger. "And you, of all people, can't complain. You never pull your weight."

 

"I think I pull my weight just fine." Snotlout smirked, flexing confidently.

 

Rolling her eyes, the aggravated female turned to Hiccup for his input. When he didn't say anything, she nudged him, sending some water spilling from the cup that he held.

 

"Uh, we all should be doing our best, you guys," Hiccup said, stumbling over his words as he hadn't planned to say anything in the first place. "Winter's coming so we need to stock up for the village and our dragons."

 

"Which means actually catching fish," Astrid added, sending a pointed glare towards the siblings.

 

"It's not our fault they don't go in the net!" Ruff excused, sending the group into a further discourse.

 

Sighing, Hiccup laid his cheek in his hand, eyes lidded with exhaustion at the classic scene playing out around him. If they weren't fighting each other, then they were bound to be fighting something else.

 

After a while, Hiccup couldn't take much more of it and decided to head out early to look over his recent ideas for the workshop. There were plenty of other projects for him to work on, too.

 

Sending a quick goodbye to the gang, he started for the door, the Fury following close behind. They were nearly home free when a large hand came down on his shoulder, jerking him into a massive, meaty side.

 

"Tired already, eh?" Gobber bellowed, shaking the young viking’s very eardrums.

 

"I was going to look over some stuff at the Forge," he said, taking in his mentor with wide eyes, having been jolted by his sudden appearance.

 

"Agh!” He leered at his apprentice, words a bit slurred. “Don't work too late, ya hear me? You'll work yourself into the ground!" He shook his only beefy fist at the boy, eyes glaring with authority or as much of it as a drunk Viking could. With a deep chuckle, the man slapped his back, pushing him forward and out of the Meade Hall. 

 

Breathless, Hiccup waved at him in thanks, his other hand falling onto Toothless's neck for balance as he tried to get his lungs to function properly. "Night, Gobber," he choked out.

 

"Night, lad."

 

Left alone with Toothless, he finally got himself to relax. The night outside wasn't as welcoming as the atmosphere the eatery emitted, yet he found himself wanting some peace and quiet more than anything.

 

Taking one last look behind him, he caught sight of his friends still bickering, but it seemed to be in good humor now. His father wasn't far off, booming with laughter as he held his mug high, sloshing the contents onto the floor without a care. A smile slipped onto the brunet's lips at the familiar warmth of his tribe, but it faded as he turned to face the empty night ahead. 

 

"Least I have you, bud," he hummed, patting Toothless' head affectionately and earning a happy thrum in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_ The world was a blur as she darted between villagers, leaping over wooden wheelbarrows, and ducking under planks being carried down to the docks as the last attack had been rather nasty. A trail of complaints were left in her dust, along with startled sheep and chickens. The coop she’d accidentally stumbled through left her hair riddled with white feathers, but she didn’t mind. It was a rather nice decoration now that she thought about it. _

 

_ “Watch where yer goin’!” a woman shrieked after her, shaking an angry fist in the air. The little girl merely looked back over her shoulder, an excited glimmer in her eyes as she ran with the summer wind, feet bare and hair wild. _

 

_ Her poor mother was still back where she’d left her at home, rolling her eyes at the fact she’d let the child skip out of a bath again. She couldn’t do much with her old back and weak legs. Her girl was sprightly as well as slippery, but she would wish for nothing less. Although she was in desperate need of a good cleaning, Gothi had smiled after her, happy to see her adventurous spirit return back to the world, alarming the village in the process. _

 

_ As the child gave chase to the unknown, she reveled in the warm sun beaming down on her. There was the idea to head down to the beach and cool off in the salty waves, but she’d been doing that so much recently. Her young hands had been wrinkled most afternoons because of it. _

 

_ Slowing to a jog, she looked around the edge of the village where the huts gave way to grassy hills and cliffs. Wildflowers dotted the landscape, all vibrant and bright from the nice weather. She’d pick some later to give to her mother as an apology. The bath would come whether she refused it or not, but at least she’d be on Gothi’s good side. _

 

_ Beyond the greenery a great rocky cliff loomed and attached to its side was the long bridge leading to the training grounds. She had visited the Kill Ring before alongside her mother, had seen dragons be forced into cramped cages only to be brought out to fight. She preferred to lounge in the grass away from the metal dome instead of watching the violence, blocking out the sounds of roars and shifting fire that would echo over the cheers during contest gatherings and the great coming of age.  _

 

_ Gothi had told the girl one day she, too, would be down there to prove herself in front of the entire village. _

 

_ Now that she was older and had seen her fair share of dragon raids, she couldn’t say she was excited to pass through those gates. _

 

_ Thankfully, that day would not arrive for some time, so she enjoyed her time on the grassy cliff at the end of the bridge, air silent with the arena empty. But not for long. _

 

_  A voice shouted nearby, sounding strained with concern. She was quick to look up from her spot, flowers forgotten.  _

 

_ “Would you just—I have to go!” _

 

_ “You’re always at the blacksmith. What? Scared Gobber will miss you?” A rude tone laughed, followed by others. _

 

_ Seeking out their conversation, the little girl hid at the edge of the bridge and looked out at the small figures making their way onto it on the other end. _

 

_ “Snotlout give me my journal,” the first speaker demanded, a scrawny boy with messy hair that chased after the pack of kids. She recognized him as the chief’s son as he was always being talked about in the village. He was constantly up to no good, or so they said. A clumsy runt, people had chided, who didn’t follow in his father’s respectable footsteps. _

 

_ “Come and get it, then,” Snotlout, a brat the girl knew all too well, snickered. He taunted Hiccup with the object as it hung from two fingers. _

 

_ As they moved closer, she went about her best to go unnoticed as she hurried towards the cliffside that plunged straight down into the ocean. If she climbed onto a ledge under the bridge, she’d still be able to hear them without being seen. _

 

_ As she moved towards her destination, she saw Hiccup lunge for his possession. Snotlout avoided his weak attempt, tossing the journal to one of the other kids—the twin, Ruffnut. “Give it back!”  _

 

_ “All you gotta do is catch it!” she cackled, throwing it to Tuff. _

 

_ “You all are so immature,” another girl sighed, walking away from the scene, luckily, in the opposite direction of the young spectator. _

 

_ She knew all the toddlers now, having received a good look at the six of them. Only a small group of kids matched her age on the island. All the others on Berk were closer to infants leaving the leading, older generation to know every one of their kind. _

 

_ “Guys, what if we get in trouble? We’re not supposed to go near the ring!” squeaked Fishlegs, nervously following after Astrid. They completely ignored the fact that the other three were tormenting the chief’s son. _

 

_ “Too slow, runt!” Snotlout berated, catching the journal in mid-air as Hiccup chased after it. Desperate to get it back, he grabbed onto his tormentor’s arm, jumping for the item. _

 

_ “I said give it back!” _

 

This isn’t going to end well _ , the little girl surmised, climbing down in a hurried manner. If she knew the kid ruffian, Snotlout, then she knew what the endgame would be. At the height she was currently at she’d break something or get massive, bruised blotches so the best bet was to scamper down and try not to slip. _

 

_ “Get off!” The harsh sound of someone hitting the bridge planks was heard before cruel laughter from the twins. “You want it?” _

 

_ She grunted, landing on a wide stretch of land that jutted out from the rigid cliff side. Scrambling to the edge, she glanced down at the sea below and swallowed before looking up. She was directly under the bridge now. With a deep breath, she backed up to the rocky wall behind her, muscles tight in anticipation. _

 

_ “Then go get it!” _

 

_ “No!” _

 

_ Catching sight of the journal, the girl pushed from the cliff, sprinting to the end before jumping. The object was too far for her to catch, but she followed it down, eyes set on it as it hit the water, her feet right behind it. The rush of the cold, wet ocean surrounded her, stinging her skin from the long way down. But that didn’t matter to her. _

 

_ With salt assaulting her eyes, she glared through the murky water and dove deeper. Her arms and legs went into overdrive as she pursued the journal, reaching out as her lungs burned. When her fingers clasped the leather binding, she smiled in victory, bubbles spilling from her nose.  _

 

_ Breaching the surface, she gasped as she bobbed in the waves, hair plastered to her face. Spitting out any liquid that had managed to slip into her mouth, she sighed and swam in place, adrenaline waning. Curious, she glanced up at the bridge far overhead and squinted. None of the kids were looking over save for one.  _

 

_ She didn’t care if anyone had seen her, but now that the journal’s owner was staring down at her she felt embarrassed by her impulsive reaction. Not sure how to greet him, she merely waved at Hiccup with his item in hand. They had never spoken to one another, not really. _

 

_ He didn’t respond at first, but soon enough he waved in return. Happy with that, she made for the beach around the rocky cliffside. It was small and hard to reach from land, but she knew the island like the back of her hand.  _

 

_ As soon as her feet touched sand, the girl relaxed, letting the waves carry her in. Bits and crumbles of ocean debris were stirred by her movements, and she carefully shuffled her toes through the grainy texture to avoid any small, marine creatures or sharp shells as she waded through the water.  _

 

_ She sniffed, wiping at her nose as she climbed out of the ocean's reach. The weight of her soaked clothes made her want to collapse back into it, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep herself afloat when her energy was ebbing away. _

 

_ Dragging herself onto dry land, she scowled as sand made its way into every crevice of her body, coating her feet and legs and everything else because she stupidly stumbled and hit the ground like deadweight. _

 

_ Coughs spilled from her mouth as she sputtered, letting go of the journal in favor of ridding her eye of gritty particles. When she could see again she surrendered to her fatigue, and flopped over onto her back, ignoring the sand in her hair. _

 

_ At least the chicken feathers were gone now. _

 

_ She didn’t know how long she spent catching her breath, but at some point, she heard rocks beginning to crumble and labored breaths. When she opened her eyes, she had to tilt her head back in order to see the source of disruption. _

 

_ “What are you doing? I was gonna bring it back up there,” she croaked, shocked at the sight of Hiccup. He didn’t look at her, too focused on trying to find a proper way down the ledge without falling to his death. _

 

_ “Don’t step there,” she warned as his foot pressed down on a loose rock. It tumbled down under his weight, and he quickly went to right his foot. “Or there—” _

 

_ A high-pitched yelp left the boy as he bowled down the landscape, landing on his side as dirt and pebbles rained on him from above. He was winded, most definitely, but he hadn’t been that far up. _

 

_ The girl giggled, turning over to get to her knees. “You should have come down the other way; it’s a lot safer.” _

 

_ He gasped, shakily getting to his feet. “There was another way?” _

 

_ “Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t know since I’m the only one who comes down here,” she mumbled, shrugging as he patted himself free of cliff residue. While he was focused on that, she grabbed his journal and winced at the droplets of water that streamed from it when she picked it up. _

 

_ “Sorry,” she sighed as she stood, “it still got wet.” _

 

_ “That’s okay,” he said, the two of them moving closer so she could pass him back his possession. “Thanks... I can’t believe you jumped for it.” _

 

_ “I thought it’d be fun.” Her laughter rang out as he blanched, clearly put off by her thought process. “I jump from cliffs all the time. It’s exciting!” _

 

_ “It’s dangerous,” he argued, brows furrowing. “What about sharks or sea dragons?” _

 

_ “I don’t think about stuff like that,” she waved off. “I just look for a good spot and jump.” _

 

_ “Uh,” he fumbled for words, but he had none to say to her insanity. “Well, thanks for getting it for me.” He held the journal in both hands, staring down at it with relief in his eyes. _

 

_ “What’s in it? A buried treasure map?” She beamed at the thought but frowned in disappointment when he shook his head. _

 

_ “Just notes and drawings and stuff.” _

 

_ “Oh… That’s still interesting!” She turned back to the sea, wandering back into it to wash off the sand that was stuck to her. “What do you like to draw?” she called back. _

 

_ “I don’t know… Stuff.” _

 

_ “Well, like what?” She turned back to look at him, oblivious to the fact he was hesitant at telling her. _

 

_ He shrugged. “M-my ideas, I guess?” _

 

_ “Ideas?” _

 

_ “Like weapons or traps—” _

 

_ “That’s neat,” she complimented, too eager to talk as she walked back over to him. “I’m [Name] by the way.” _

 

_ He nodded, picking at his journal to avoid her eyes. “I know. You're Gothi’s daughter.” _

 

_ “Yeah, I mean, she isn't my real mom, but I don’t mind. She takes care of me.” _

 

_ “I thought it’d be better than calling you…” He cleared his throat, unable to finish. _

 

_ “Than calling me ‘outcast?’’” She smiled sadly as he looked up, his green eyes guilt-ridden. _

 

_ “Sorry.” _

 

_ “What? You didn’t even say anything!” Her amusement was soft as she shook her head. “Besides, you didn’t want to call me those things, so that means you’re nicer than the others.” _

 

_ He frowned as if offended. “Well, ‘nice’ isn’t the Viking way.” _

 

_ “No, I guess not.” She hummed, lips curling downward as she looked towards the ground. It wasn’t long before she was grinning again, though. “But it should be.” _

 

_ Hiccup had told her, later on, that he’d never met anyone like her. _

 

_ She always thought that had been a good thing. _

  
  


[Name] didn’t know what she was getting herself into. 

 

After a long time away from Berk, she found herself both homesick as well as muddled during the journey. The confoundment had come from multiple, complex reasons, all of which had plagued her since she started in the general direction of the Hooligan Tribe. Because, why would someone ache to see an island that wasn’t originally their birthplace? She grew up there, sure, but her roots dug into another, far off land. Her ancestors woven into another cloth of time, separate from Berk’s.

 

In the end, though, she did miss it. She missed the mountains that drove into the sky and the cliffs that sunk into the sea. She missed the caves she’d explored and the greenery that came with the summer. She missed the ambiance of the village with its “bah”ing sheep and clucking chickens and crackling fires in watchtowers.

 

But, it was the people she missed more than anything.

 

She’d heard countless of times that a home was where the heart was. If that proved to be true, then she had one too many dwellings across the world. 

 

A piece of her would always belong to the sky and the sea, and another fraction somewhere distant, where a amicable stranger had taught her how to shoot an arrow with incredible talent. One of the largest fragments of her being lied in front her, awaiting her arrival with an endless worry. And the last bit of that giant heart of hers was also just ahead, passed the waves and somewhere along the meridian of misery.

 

A huff escaped her lips and she rolled her eyes, refusing to let a reminiscent tone enter her head. It wasn’t the right time, not when she was fretting over that exact person.

 

_ It’s been two years _ , she reminded herself sternly, pummeling her anxiety to keep out of her way.  _ I haven’t been gone a lifetime, but I’ve been gone long enough. _

 

Ever since she’d left on that dreary, foggy morning she knew, one day, she’d be setting foot back on Berk. The trip home had always been at the back of her mind, haunting her dreams and taking advantage of her within her nightmares. Things wouldn’t be the same and she’d accepted that already. But she wouldn’t forgive herself if she didn’t return at least once. It wasn’t fair to her mother, and it definitely wasn’t fair to him if she never did.

 

But, Thor, if it didn’t still scare the Hel out of her.

 

The plan was to check in, to see if she could get back into the swing of things. She had made a promise to Gothi and she would keep it to her last, dying breath. That didn’t mean it was going to be easy. Things on the island never had been and never would be. But [Name] was a fighter and she’d been one her entire life. She wasn’t about to quit now.

 

“Mom didn’t raise a whining, sniveling bairn,” the girl grumbled, yanking on the rope that held the boat’s sails steady. She tied it without much trouble despite its years of disuse, wiping unruly hairs out of her eyes as sweat clung to the back of her neck. She shivered, hating the frigid wind that was rolling in, but it was the upcoming season that had pushed her to return home in the first place. Time was of the essence, and it also kept her from turning tail and running.

 

_ Too bad I can’t remember any of Gobber’s sailing songs, _ she thought, sitting down at the rear of the boat to focus on steering. They’d do a mighty job of distracting her from the approaching dilemma. 

 

Who would she see first? What would she even  _ say _ to them? The list of problems kept growing longer by the minute. 

 

With a deep-seated groan, [Name] buried her face into one hand, the other staying put on the steering lever responsibly. 

 

_ Please don’t make me regret this _ , she prayed. To who, she had no idea, but it didn’t matter one bit. Berk was still steadily coming into view, the haze of the mid-afternoon sun weak but lighting up the view of her old home.

 

She took a breath.

 

_ Wish me luck, Ever. _

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ "Are you sure it went down around Raven Point?" she asked, keeping an eye out for anything odd against the background of forestry. While a black mass of scales would be hard to miss, either of the two youngsters could overlook it if it wasn’t even there in the first place. "We've been wandering around all morning and we haven't seen a thing." _

 

_ "It has to be around here somewhere," Hiccup lamented, scribbling an X over their spot on his makeshift map. His teeth worried at the tender flesh on the inside of his cheek as he shifted between staring down at the weathered pages and up at his base surroundings. Nature taunted him, not even being kind enough to offer a clue as to wear his target had crash landed. No matter which way he turned all he saw was a landscape empty of his prize.  _

 

_ It really did a number on one’s ambitions when they couldn’t even catch a glimpse of their conquest. _

 

_ "Are you sure you even hit it?" _

 

_ The boy groaned, rubbing a rough hand over his face in exasperation. "Not you, too! Why- _ why _ doesn't anyone ever believe me?" _

 

_ "Hiccup," she murmured gently, hurrying forward a few steps to grab his shoulder, "you  _ know  _ I believe you.” _

 

_ “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t. No one saw me shoot it down.” _

 

_ “I would've been there if I could, but dragon attacks come out of nowhere!" _

 

_ "I know,” he whispered, glancing at her shyly. “If we’d both been there maybe we could have covered for each other." His frown displayed the pent-up exhaustion he'd been carrying since starting on (the now destroyed) net launcher.  _

 

_ She was still beyond miffed it had been crushed by a Nightmare. She’d never gotten a go at it.  _

 

_ At his words, however, her eyebrows quirked up in controversy.  _

 

_ "Even if I had been there, you really think they would have believed us?" She scoffed, crossing her arms as the boy shrugged out of her grip with an angered pout on his lips. "You know I'm right!"  _

 

_ She was just an outsider to everyone and he was the disappointing chief's son. Two truths were nothing against a village of doubt. _

 

_ "Just help me find it," he said, struggling to remain civilized when he'd been up most of the night. He wasn’t in the mood to argue, he never was with her because they rarely did it to begin with. Now, did they have random spouts of disagreements occasionally? Yes. Yes, they did. And this counted as one of them.  _

 

_ "If I have proof this will change everything."  _

 

_ He was so sure of himself in that statement—that one capture would cure all. She wanted to have faith that a good shot would lead to a better life among the Hooligans. But she knew how cruel the world was even if she’d only lived on a speck of dust in the wide expanse of the sea. _

 

_ Silence permeated and Hiccup turned to meet her skeptical gaze and fidgeting fingers. "Let’s search just a bit more. Please?" Those green eyes implored and tugged at her heartstrings. _

 

_ With a roll of her eyes, she continued alongside him. She could never say no to the lad and it was only one her handful of vulnerabilities. It could've been a lot worse. After all, she could have been missing a limb like so many locals on Berk. _

 

_ "What happens if we do find it?" The question hovered between them, cruel and unrelenting. _

 

_ "What Vikings always do," Hiccup muttered, realizing the dagger at his hip felt a lot heavier than before, "kill it." _

 

_ "But you've never killed a dragon," she reminded him, suddenly withdrawn as they reached a short drop off, covered in roots and the like. He didn’t even stop to inspect a safe path down as his nose was buried in his hand-drawn perspective of the forest.  _

 

_ "Neither have you."  _

 

_ The fact should have made her feel as pathetic as he did when his father pointed it out, but there was only relief. _

 

_ In a small voice, she told him, "That's because killing isn't always the answer.”  _

 

_ He didn't hear her. He was too busy checking the landscape and squinting down at his journal—the one she'd saved all those years ago. With a few grunts, he climbed down the small dirt hill without any trouble. _

 

_ "It can't be much further. C'mon." He waved up at her, voice hopeful as he offered some help getting down to where he resided. _

 

_ Swallowing her words, she descended after him and caught his warm hand in hers. A quiet "thanks" sounded on her behalf and he replied with a small grin before pushing onwards. He was sure the downed Night Fury was nearby. If it hadn't escaped the net, then he'd find a way to show his father he had what it took. _

 

_ He would prove to all of them he was a real Viking, even if it killed him. _

  
  


Jerking awake, Hiccup didn't have much time to ponder over his dream before a deep ache reverberated through his neck and into his stiff shoulders. With clenched teeth, he raised his head from his crossed arms and recognized the dark wood of his work desk. The mess of sketched-on papers around him revealed he'd spent the night at the shop, too concentrated with his clutter of ideas to even think about returning home.

 

Glancing behind him, he winced and brought a hand up to rub the knots out of his sore muscles. There was no sign of Toothless, but that wasn't unusual. The dragon enjoyed walking aimlessly around almost as much as he enjoyed flying aimlessly around.

 

"Right," Hiccup sighed, standing from his chair with sluggish movements. Pops resonated from his spine as he stretched, sending a shudder through his system. It was best if he got out of there before someone found him. If it got out he'd fallen asleep at the Forge again, Astrid would have his head.

 

"Hiccup!"

 

Fear sent him spiraling into attentiveness as he scrambled to look like he was busy doing something and not just mindlessly waking up after a hard night of work. 

 

Rocking left to right indecisively, he snatched a random tool off the floor and began tinkering with his latest invention. He had no clue what he was doing, but if he acted like he did no questions would be asked. Hopefully.

 

She stormed into the shop with all the chaos of a Typhoomerang. "Hiccup!" 

 

"Astrid?" he called innocently, looking over his shoulder (and nearly failing to hide his pain at the action). She stopped at the doorway, leaning against the frame for support to catch her breath. He went ramrod straight at appearance, forgetting his original mission as concern washed over him. "What happened?"

 

She shook her head. "I don't know. Apparently, someone arrived at the docks just now. The whole village's talking about it." She paused, looking around with a suspicious gaze. "Did you..." she began, tone turning bullheaded.

 

"Oh, hey, look! Where did Toothless get off to?" he advertised, gesturing around with wild, overly dramatic movements as he sat the makeshift distraction down. "Let me go find him—"

 

"I think I saw him heading towards the docks, let's go." She motioned back towards the direction she came from, the caw of Stormfly close by. “I'll lecture you later.”

 

The poor, sleep-deprived, dragonless rider just nodded in defeat. He trailed after her, still rubbing a the pinched muscles in his neck.

  
  


A crowd had formed by the entrance to the harbor. With all the people, Hiccup nor Astrid could tell who had dropped anchor on the island. They had an inkling it could just be Trader Johann, but he’d already visited last Spring and he wasn’t due for a long time. Whoever it was, they certainly had everyone's attention.

 

Landing conveniently wasn't an option, but they wouldn't be that far away from the excitement. As Astrid searched for a good spot, Hiccup took in the sun's position in the sky with wide eyes. Had he really slept until noon? Thor, he was becoming a shut-in.

 

Hitting the ground with a small lurch, he slid off the Nadder quickly thereafter. One foot and one prosthesis hit the dirt with a bit too much force as Stormfly was tall and Hiccup wasn't used to that far of a drop. Patting the colorful scales of the dragon in thanks, he turned as Astrid strode away, calling after someone at the edge of the cramped lot. 

 

He was in mid-step of following her when, out of the corner of his eye, a black bulk darted passed.

 

"Toothless?" 

 

He spun around, expression twisting into one of confusion when his friend didn't stop at his name being called. The Night Fury full on sprinted towards the villagers, not even slowing in the slightest. Instead, he hurdled over them, wings spread as if he’d be able to fly without someone manning his tail. 

 

People yelled and forms toppled over and Hiccup just ducked his head in horror, shoulders seizing up in shock.

 

Hurrying after his dicey companion, Hiccup excused himself through the trail of bodies on the ground, apologizing as he went. His hands frantically swished about him. He stepped over limbs and awkwardly bowed his head at the glares pointed his way. He wished it was the first time his friend had done this, but unfortunately for him, it wasn’t.

 

"Uh, Toothless!" he exclaimed nervously, wanting— _ needing _ a quick getaway from the strangling looks.

 

A choked breath of air escaped his lips as he tripped over someone—a curse coming from the hapless victim below him. No one bothered to try and catch the lad, allowing him to stumble through the crowd and into the center of attention. He almost lost his footing for good, but with his arms to help balance himself out, he remained standing, hands out in front of him in preparation to fall, just in case.

 

Muffled laughter sounded underneath the whispers of the clustered inhabitants. He wasn't surprised as most of his accidents were humorous to watch, but only one person was doing it. Singular usually meant Snotlout or Tuff, but this was clearly a feminine voice and didn’t seem to be directed at him.

 

Raising his sights, he realized that he was now in the middle of the crowd, a prime victim for leering. Toothless was already there and from the way he was wriggling about, he was exuberant with excitement. His tail flitted over the ground, the gears on his saddle clinking as he hopped from one paw to another. Hiccup had never seen him so thrilled, not even over food.

 

A strangled breath was heard as he lunged forward and Hiccup visibility grit his teeth as another body hit the ground. Pinned to the dirt, the person had no choice but to take the slobbery greeting of the Fury. More laughter entered the air as the rider hurried around his dragon, his accurate name falling from his lips in apprehension.

 

Then, he spotted the long mass of [color] hair draped across the earth, adorned with plumes of all shapes and sizes. Strands of it stuck to the girl's face, sopping wet with dragon dribble as she cachinnated.

 

Hiccup tensed and all he could do was watch as she pushed Toothless off of her, wiping at her face as she let out choked breaths of amusement. Only when she was up in a sitting position, head turned to rid an eye of fetid salvia, did she finally spot him. 

 

Her entire body went rigid as well, the grin on her lips falling abruptly. His own parted but all he could do was gasp and blink, too shell-shocked to utter a single word. Luckily, Toothless did a great job of distracting her from his humiliating display as he nudged the side of her head, vibrating with energy at her arrival. 

 

A smile slipped back onto her face and she cupped the Fury's jaw with both hands shaking his bobbing head side to side in endearment. 

 

"I know, _ I know!" _ she chorused, doddering her own noggin in the same manner to mirror his joy. "I missed you, too, Tooth."

 

Hiccup watched as she hummed with mirth, craning the Fury's head down as he threatened to lick her again. The large reptile paused to do as she bid, but only continued to wiggle eagerly after she placed a loving kiss between his eyes. His chops parted to showcase his shiny, edentate gums and it just made her laugh even more. 

 

For a moment, he seemed to sniff at her sleeves, following up to her shoulders and torso. She pushed him back again, shushing at his inquisitive nose with a playful wink that left him trilling in confusion. As she slowly got to her feet, using one of her long sleeves to get any spit she missed off of her face, Hiccup picked up her muttering, “Later,” to the dragon. 

 

Then he was fumbling as she faced him. She had barely opened her mouth before a roar broke through the crowd. The locals clamored, making haste to get out of the way as a Rumblehorn descended from the skies, grounding itself mere feet from the startled trio. Atop the brute of a dragon, lied Stoick the Vast himself.

 

"Right!" he yelled, jumping down with a mean look specifically pointed at his son. "What's goin' on here, then?"

 

Hiccup sputtered, partly offended that he assumed he was the one at fault for the crowd. 

 

Stoick glanced at Toothless before doing a double-take at the sight of the girl standing next to him. "Well, I'll be," he breathed, a simper appearing on his hair-ridden face. "That you, [Name]?"

 

"In the flesh," she replied, voice a bit shaken as Toothless circled around her, taking up the spot behind the girl. She looked back at him warily as he sniffed at the air.

 

"Well, now that's settled," the man avered, turning to eye the eavesdropping crowd, “get goin' the lot of ya! Nothing to see ‘ere!"

 

No one said a word as they took off to resume their regularly scheduled day, not wanting to risk the wrath of their chieftain. 

 

As the number of bodies dispersed, the ones to remain were the young riders of Berk and Gobber, who could finally see what all the fuss was about.

 

"Is that [Name]?!" shrieked Fishlegs, knuckles lifting to his lips in awe.

 

" _ Whoa _ ." Snotlout exhaled, eyeing her figure up and down. "She got hotter."

 

"Dibs," Tuffnut claimed, sending the two into head knocking battle.

 

"Didn't know if we'd see ya again, lass," Gobber greeted, limping into the scene with his arms held wide. "How’s about givin’ this big oaf a hug, ey?"

 

Hiccup watched the girl as she rolled her eyes with a smile. She walked the few steps to meet the hulking chest (and stomach) of the blacksmith, chuckling as he hoisted her off the ground to encompass her. "Still a wee thing, aren't cha?"

 

"Like Hel!" she shouted, sending the both of them into peals of laughter. Her amusement was interrupted as Stoick clapped her on the shoulder, noticeably weighing her down. Hiccup knew the feeling.

 

"Welcome back. Gothi'll love the very sight of ya," he said, nodding earnestly.

 

[Name] smiled sadly at that, agreeing with a shake of her head. "Nice dragon," she commented, getting a chuckle out of the chief as well. His son wondered how she could act so natural when she hadn't seen nor spoken to them in so long.

 

"And what about you, huh? Still usin' boats?" Gobber teased, earning himself a hard hit on his hair-ridden arm and raised eyebrows from Stoick. He caught himself before he let out any amusement, lips morphing into an "o" shape as he realized his mistake. The two men guiltily glanced from [Name] to Hiccup who was still in the same spot as before. 

 

The young lad met their gazes and looked towards the ground, lips curling into one another to form a faint grimace. His hands tightened into fists at his sides.

 

"Well," his father said succinctly, turning to the girl as he clapped his hands, "we'll let you catch up with the rest. Make sure to see Gothi before she hears word of you and comes lookin’ herself."

 

Nodding shortly, she watched the chief mount his dragon and Gobber head off in the direction of his workshop. She spotted her coevals not far off, huffing at Snotlout and Tuffnut who waved at her with bouncing brows. The two girls and Fishlegs were scattered around them, observing from a safe distance.

 

Hiccup regarded the way she looked at his friends before following her sight to Astrid who stood with confidence, arms crossed and expression empty all except for the slight furrow to her brow and suspicion in her eyes. 

 

[Name] didn't seem too put off by her guarded stance. Despite the malignity he recalled her holding for the group of individuals in the past, she grinned, greeting them all with a brief wave. Toothless thrummed behind her and she turned, cosseting him with a hand on his head as she looked over at his rider. 

 

"Been a while," she uttered quietly and he still had no idea ad to what to say.

 

"Yeah." He cleared his throat, glancing away as he feigned scratching an itch behind his ear. "Yeah, it has."

 

“I—“ For the third time, she was cut off before she could speak. Snotlout sauntered forward, tossing an arm over her shoulders. Any attempt at being seductive failed if her annoyed look had anything to say about it.

 

"Welcome back, beautiful." He winked and it was Hiccup’s turn to roll his eyes.

 

"Said it once before, but I'll say it again," she hummed, shaking him off and leaning into Toothless. She frowned in dismissal. "Not and never will be interested, Jorgenson."

 

"I see you're still as feisty as ever," he continued before being shoved back by Tuff.

 

"And where've you been, huh? Off tastin’ roses?" the twin asked leaving the entirety of the gang perplexed before some of them understood what he’d meant to say. 

 

For once, Hiccup had the same question in mind; the correct version, anyway. Two years was a lot of time to travel and see the world and “smell the roses,” but it was even longer to contemplate inquiries over her disappearance.

 

"I think it's better to ask where I  _ haven't _ been," she answered, shrugging as the riders eyed her curiously.

 

"You can tell us about it later," Astrid said, stepping up to the front and stopping beside Hiccup. "You should see Gothi first. She's missed you."

 

"She's not the only one," Snotlout murmured, simpering at the clearly unimpressed female.

 

"I'll go see her now. I need to fetch my stuff from my boat first, though," she explained, glancing at Hiccup. "I was so excited to see everyone that it slipped my mind."

 

"I'll gladly—"

 

"Give me a hand, Hiccup?" She didn't even look at Snotlout, pretending that he hadn't offered and, instead, smiled at her old friend. "I don't think Toothless will let me go otherwise."

 

Everyone turned their attention to the Night Fury who stood, wrapped around her with wide, cheerful eyes. His ears perked up at his name and he crooned softly, touching his snout to the girl's hand. No one had ever seen the reptile so attached to someone besides his trainer. It was almost as if he was smitten.

 

"Sure," Hiccup said, nodding. With the nerves rushing through him, however, it looked as if he was just erratically jerking his head up and down. "No problem."

 

"We'll see you at the Meade Hall later!" Fishlegs spoke up, hands gesturing wildly in front of him as he shook with anticipation. "You can tell us about your trip and— _ oh! _ And what dragons you've seen!"

 

"Sounds like a plan," [Name] said, voice smooth as she pivoted in her spot to face Toothless. At her movement, he moved from his sitting position to a standing one, expecting what was to come next as he planted his feet.

 

Hiccup started towards them before Astrid caught his arm, her blue eyes looking askance at his face. "I haven't forgotten about the Forge," she reminded him. 

 

"I know," he muttered, eagerly glancing towards [Name] as the rest traded words with her. Two years he’d waited to do what everyone was doing right now. He just needed his turn. "Can we do this later? I need to talk to her."

 

Astrid let out a slow breath through her nose before nodding in understanding. "Be careful. I know she was your friend but things change, Hiccup. She might not have the answers you're looking for."

 

"I just want to know why she left in the first place," he murmured, hurt by her words not because he was afraid of her being right, but because this was [Name] they were talking about. She had been the only person he'd ever really opened up to besides Toothless and that had to count for something. She wouldn't brush him off like that. 

 

Yet, Hiccup faltered for a single moment allowing his worries to grab ahold. All those years—all those memories couldn't be washed away just like that, could they?

 

Astrid’s eyes filled with remorse as the head rider stared at the ground, now unsure with himself. 

 

"Hey,” she mumbled, placing her hand on his shoulder, “all I mean is that she just got back. Give her some time before you ask her about the heavy stuff. Honey and the hatchet, y’know?”

 

With his nod as a response, she let go, leaving him to move on to where his dragon waited along with their returning companion.

 

"Ready?" [Name] asked, climbing onto Toothless fluidly. The group scattered, harking back to their previous engagements as she smiled from the back of his saddle.

 

Hiccup looked at the retreating forms of his friends before nodding, breathless. His eyes met hers, hopeful as his heart beat like a drum in its cavity. Doubt bridled it no matter how much he tried to stay ignorant. 

 

He took a small breath. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

_ The Cove had become their new, secret hideaway and she loved it almost as much as she loved the thrilling excitement of training a living, breathing dragon. Albeit she wasn’t the one earning its trust, she found every step Hiccup took to learn about the Night Fury completely and utterly mesmerizing. For once, he looked like he was in his true element, finding passion in something besides his personalized weapons. _

 

_ For once, he seemed happy and carefree, just like a child his age should’ve been. _

 

_ “He isn’t like the others,” he told her, sitting atop a boulder as they watched the dark reptile gobble down another basket of freshly caught fish. “He didn’t go for the kill like Gobber said and it's almost like…” _

 

_ “Almost like?” she echoed, hanging onto his every word with her chin in her hands, eyes raised to watch his expression gleefully. She felt her toes wriggle restlessly beneath her criss crossed legs, covered by sweat-stained boots. _

 

_ “It’s almost like he knows what we’re trying to do,” he babbled, pulling his gaze away from the tranquil creature to look at her. “He’s letting us study him.” _

 

_ “I think ‘befriend’ is a better word,” she offered, giggling as she caught the sight of the dragon’s tongue. It slid over his scaled lips, obviously finding the fish delectable. That implied she’d done an adequate job of catching all the appetizing fish. “And don’t say ‘we,’ Hic. This is all you and you deserve to take credit for it.” _

 

_ “What? The discovery of the offspring of lightning and death itself?” _

 

_ Rolling her eyes, she pushed him lightly at his sarcasm, huffing happily as he grinned at her out of the corner of his eye. “You know what I’m talking about. Training a dragon isn't easy. At least, it doesn't look like it.” _

 

_ “You could pitch in every once in a while, you know.” _

 

_ “ _ Excuse me?  _ Who’s catching his fish, huh?” _

 

_ “Point taken." Hiccup nodded, waving towards their newest addition. "But why don’t you try to pet him? I think he’d let you.” _

 

_ She shook her head, blowing a breath out between her lips. “Funny. We both know I’m an acquired taste that only a privileged few can appreciate.” _

 

_ “Eh, yea. Very few," he agreed, lips upturned in playful judgement. _

 

_ “Haddock, so help me or I will stick a fish in your pillowcase in the middle of the night!” _

 

_ Their laughter resonated throughout the rocky enclosure as the Night Fury watched the young pair from afar.  _

 

_ Grumbling to himself, he hunkered down for the night, clamping his paws over his ears at the girl’s shriek at her small tumble.  _

 

_ She’d slipped off the boulder due to failing to deliver a particularly rough hit to her companion. And he only laughed in response.  _

  
  


“It’s small. Kind of easy to miss,” [Name] described, leaning around Hiccup to get a better look at the docks. The wind rustled her already tangled hair as she searched, pointing in the general direction of her vessel before placing her hand back onto his shoulder. She took in the leather pad of his light armor there, and the burgundy-colored shirt beneath it. The signature green she'd always remembered him in was nowhere to be found. If she was being honest, she missed it, but she'd never admit it aloud.

 

“You’ve really upgraded since I left. Toothless’ tail is fantastic.” She tried to make small talk and ignore the quick glances from the Viking as they flew down, pushing her stomach higher with vertigo. Flying had always been an adrenaline rush and even now she still wasn’t used to it.

 

“A lot of things have changed,” Hiccup replied and she focused on the back of his head, observing how long his hair had grown out. Long enough to fashion a few small braids. And what he said was true--it was odd how different the two were now as she clearly recalled a day where he wouldn’t let a feather near his tresses no matter how much she begged.

 

But that was fine. The coiffure looked good on him, made him seem older, more mature. He appeared as a true Viking now just like he’d always wanted. 

 

“You’re right.” She was sure to keep her voice cheerful as she kept her attention lowered towards the sea. “You’ve done Berk a lot of good, Hiccup. I can tell.”

 

“What about you?” he questioned, switching gears as she gestured to her boat below. 

 

The dive Toothless took had her heart glowing, clutching onto Hiccup’s shoulders for dear life. It was all one big trip down memory lane as they rode together. Of course, back then they’d both been prepared to fall out of the sky if his handiwork malfunctioned out of nowhere. Now was a different story, and his gadgets seemed fullproof. 

 

“I thought we were saving all that for the Meade Hall.” 

 

They landed on the wooden planks of a long, somewhat rickety bridge. The ocean rocked beneath them, lulling against her transportation with a gentle ease.

 

“Had to give it a try,” he muttered. 

 

She frowned at the somber timbre in his words as she withdrew from the Fury, who of which grunted in shock. He whined sharply when she jumped onto the wooden vessel, eyes wide in terror. 

 

“It’s okay!” she called earnestly and high-pitched, turning to raise both hands in surrender. “I’m not leaving, don’t worry!” 

 

Her assurance did nothing to stop him from pacing at the edge of the dock restlessly. She hated he was so frazzled about her sailing off again, but it hurt even more to see Hiccup’s befuddlement as he studied his reptilian friend.

 

“He’s not usually like this,” he commented, going closer to comfort the dragon. “I think he just really missed you is all.”

 

She sighed. “That makes two of us.” 

 

Toothless leapt onto the small boat, tipping it back and forth roughly. She scrambled to the mass to keep from tipping and waited for the rocking to desist before moving about the deck. 

 

While she grabbed her bag and other necessary items, the Fury sniffed at floorboards, peering around with a vigilant gaze. 

 

Hiccup observed him from afar, brows furrowed at his strange behavior. Was he picking up a scent? 

 

[Name] busied herself with her luggage. As a traveler, she packed smart and, more importantly, she packed light, so there wasn’t much to retrieve.

 

“A bow?”

 

Looking up at Hiccup’s bewildered expression, she glanced down at her slender weapon and slung it over her head with a nod. The quiver was attached to her baggage instead of her hip, so the ensemble was a bit off. She chose to not care. 

 

It wasn't like she needed to keep up appearances as she'd already ruined her affiliation with the Hooligans by practically abandoning the tribe.  

 

“Yeah. Thought I’d learn while I was away.” She shrugged off Hiccup's keen gaze and made for the bridge, stepping up onto the side of her boat. Tilting dangerously from Toothless’s next jump, she stumbled and Hiccup’s hand shot out to pull her up onto the sturdier ground before the ocean could claim her.

 

“Thanks,” she breathed, separating from him with a quick sidestep. “Think that’s it.” 

 

When he didn’t respond, she risked a glimpse of him, pausing at his half-mast eyes as he studied her boat rocking in the waves with a doleful expression. He looked so lost, so torn on what to say.

 

“Hey,” she began carefully, digging the tip of her boot into the weathered planks beneath her. “I know...you’re probably mad at me for leaving and I don't blame you.” 

 

No amount of apologies could make up for what she had done that day. She had left at such a vulnerable point in his life with no farewell face to face. Toothless had seen her off and Gothi, too, from high up on her porch. But the fact he hadn’t gotten that chance—that she hadn’t  _ given  _ him that chance—was something she regretted every single day.

 

“Best friends shouldn’t skip off after you lose a leg or leave when you’ve changed an entire background of dragon killers to riders.” A pause. “I was selfish to do what I did and I know that,” she promised, blinking away the feeling of moisture in her eyes.

 

Taking a deep breath, she peered up into his bright gaze, lit by the sinking sun. He was still the freckle-faced boy she remembered, but he had grown so much in her two-year absence. Just his height managed to send her spiraling into astonishment. The last time she’d seen him he was just [over/under] her size for Odin’s sake.

 

“But,” she choked out, heart heavy with unspoken words, “my trip wasn’t a spur of the moment decision. It was something I had to do and I hope after…” She shook her head. “Well, I just hope you understand.”

 

“I—” His breath stuttered as he looked back and forth. “I’m not...mad-I'm not mad,” he said, blinking furiously. “I just wanted to know if you were  _ okay _ ; if you were going to come back or not." His head shook as his mouth opened and closed, lungs struggling to get air to flow. "I mean, a head’s up would’ve been nice.” 

 

He chuckled and ran a hand through his wild hair to find something to do with his quivering fingers. It had been a personal tick of his for years that it was a wonder he wasn’t balding from where his fingers passed through. “But, I guess if you needed that—to leave… Well, I would never hold it against you.” 

 

He smiled for the first time since she’d gotten back and it made her shoulders sag. 

 

The weight dragging her down since she'd set foot on the island finally abated somewhat and it felt so gratifying. 

 

She sniffed, refusing to cry. “Good,” she coughed. “Because I missed the living Hel out of you, Hic.” They both grinned at one another as Toothless pushed between them, purring indignantly. “You, too,” she said, scratching under his chin lightly as to not trigger his weak spot. He shivered in delight and his rider couldn’t help but laugh gingerly at the way he melted into her touch.

 

Now that the three of them were back together, [Name] hoped things could return to the way they had been. Though, a part of her wondered why it had been so easy. 

 

Because she’d spent two years preparing for heartbreak—or at least some chasm to have opened up between them—but he was still the ever forgiving boy she knew. 

 

It would have been a whole lot easier if he hadn’t been. 

  
  


He knew there had to have been some reason for her departure. She didn’t mention it back at the docks, but, then again, he hadn’t exactly asked for it. There was just this unrelenting fear that it had been his fault somehow. That she had left because he wasn’t good enough or their friendship hadn’t been as important as it was to him. 

 

But when her eyes turned misty and her voice went chest-deep, he knew that it had hurt to sail away from Berk without saying goodbye. He saw the remorse written on her face and in the way she said she’d missed him, and that was all he needed. He’d never been able to hold a grudge, anyway. That was more her forte, or perhaps Astrid’s for a better comparison.

 

As long as [Name] cared and understood his feelings, then that was it. They didn’t have to make a spectacle of it. All he’d wanted from her the minute he noticed she was lacking in his life was to make sure she was safe and, more importantly, happy. He could ask any other mindless questions later. 

 

“Think she’s mad?”

 

He couldn’t help but emit a weak laugh. “I mean, it is  _ Gothi _ we’re talking about,” he admitted, downy hair sweeping across his cheeks as he looked over his shoulder to get his answer across. 

 

He wasn’t willing enough to sugarcoat his words when it came to the village elder. She knew how to use that walking stick of hers and she used it often when it came to Gobber’s teasing quips. 

 

On the contrary, Hiccup had never seen her fuming with aggression, but he’d heard his father’s stories of her in her youth. She was a Viking you’d rather not be on the bad side of and that was his best advice for newcomers. However, [Name] was anything but new and since she’d lived with the woman for over a decade he hoped she could fend for herself. 

 

“She’s been alright since I left, though, right?” she asked. 

 

Hiccup couldn’t get a good look at her now that he was busy guiding Toothless up towards the house on the cuspated cliff overlooking Berk. He could rightfully assume she was worried by the sound of her voice.

 

“As far as I know she has. She’s just been a bit more absent in the village since you left, that’s all.” He felt her fingers curl into his shoulder guards and hurried to wave away any of her concerns. “It’ll be fine! She’ll be happy to see you.”

 

When she didn’t provide a response, Hiccup was left wondering if he’d said the right thing or not. Hopefully, the family reunion would help cease any past torment between the mother and daughter.

 

Toothless spread his wings flat against the wind, slowing his movement to lower safely onto the deck. Terrible Terrors squalled at his arrival, bobbing their heads in annoyance. With an intense growl, the bright-hued dragons scrambled away from the darker member of their species, overpowered and outsized. 

 

“She became a Terror hoarder, I see,” [Name] commented dully, ever so ecstatic to see the minture reptiles crowding around her old home.

 

Hiccup laughed under his breath, recalling her distaste in the Stoker Class dragons. She never forgave anyone for stealing her food, especially her famous cooked cod. 

 

In that moment, he realized how much he’d missed her skills in the kitchen as well. Maybe if he was lucky he could get her to whip something up in the future. 

 

“They’re harmless,” he informed, softly nudging the [color]ette along in the direction of the door. 

 

“Yeah, when they’re not stealing my fish,” she grumbled, crossing her arms as she glared up at him in disagreement. He only smiled at her, elated to have her bickering self back home. 

 

The creek of a door opening caught their attention and she was quick to drop her arms to her side as she glued herself to the floor. Hiccup didn’t dare move past her and grunted softly when Toothless ran into his backside, nearly careening them all onto the deck at the feet of the wise old lady. 

 

The distant rolling of waves took up most of the reticence as the two femme gazed at one another. Hiccup held his breath, focus flickering from elder to adolescent as he silently prayed things would go over well.

 

[Name] made the first move, carefully stepping towards the woman with gentle footfalls, hands hovering by her sides as if she was going to coax a dragon into a trusted state. Gothi altered in her spot in the doorway, one hand on the frame and the other on her carved staff. Her eyes were weary, lips so close to trembling. When the daughter was only a few steps away, she kneeled, bowing her head in regret.

 

“M’sorry, mom,” she murmured, breath quivering, “I’m so sorry—!”

 

The clatter of wood against wood reverberated as Gothi closed the space between the two of them, enveloping her lass with a muted sigh of relief. Hiccup felt his chest tighten as [Name] buried her face into her mother’s hair, shoulders shaking as she returned the embrace full force.

 

Knowing he’d see her at the Meade Hall before long, the rider took his leave, all but pushing his dragon in the opposite direction of their shared friend. There would be plenty of time to catch up later.

 

As the duo wordlessly departed, [Name] pulled her face from her mother’s thick hair and sniffed, noticing their absence immediately. She was grateful to have time alone with her guardian. Gothi deserved it and any good daughter would provide her mother with a proper reunion (depending on the relationship, of course). Explaining what she had been up to for the past two years would suffice, though, Gothi would be the only one who’d get to hear the entire story first.

 

As she was the best at keeping secrets. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Okay! So...are we done? Because I’ve got some things I need to, uh.” Hiccup gestured vaguely to his left, eyes flittering back and forth. [Name] could only press her lips together in fear of letting a laugh escape at the awestruck gazes of literally everyone in the arena. “Yup. I’ll see y-see ya tomorrow!” _

 

_ Practically running away from the fact he’d just backed a Hideous Zippleback into its cage, Hiccup motioned to the girl nervously before leaving the premises. If she hadn’t known him as well as she did, his mute indication would have flown over her head and into the sea not far beyond the barred dome of their battle royale. Seeing as she did know the scrawny little genius, she took it that he wanted her to make up some excuse as he was piss poor at acting inconspicuous.  _

 

_ The entire training group and Gobber, their supposed teacher, stared after the lad like he was some extraneous creature that rose from the depths of Hel. No one said a word and [Name] found it was better to speak up before someone got any ideas. _

 

_ “He’s  _ Stoick’s _ son,” she commented, shrugging as all astonished eyes turned on her. “Dragon fighting is in his blood.” _

 

_ “But he—” Snotlout started and for once he didn’t have anything nasty to say as his brain was too busy malfunctioning. It wasn’t the first time it’d occurred.  _

 

_ “Ne’er thought I’d see the day his wee self did somethin’ like  _ that _ ,” Gobber puffed, eyes towards the ground as he nodded, grunting in agreement before turning to fully lock the Zippleback’s cage. “Good on the lad. Dun’t know how he did it, but good fer him.” _

 

_ “You guys didn’t see it?” Astrid spoke up, waving an arm back the way Hiccup left. “He threw something into the cage!” _

 

_ “What was it?” Fishlegs asked, trembling with eagerness.  _

 

_ She frowned, crossing her arms. “I don’t know.” Meandering towards their instructor she ordered, “Open the cage, Gobber.” _

 

_ “That’s enough fer one day, don’tcha think?” the Viking asked, the wooden beams that kept the iron door shut falling closed with a resounding clash. “‘Sides, boy needs all the help he can get! Let ‘im have a few tricks up his sleeves.” _

 

_ “What about you?” _

 

_ [Name] looked at Astrid as she turned her burning gaze on her. “What?” _

 

_ “Yeah, you hang around the runt all day, everyday,” Snotlout claimed, sauntering up until he was beside the blonde. “If anyone knows what he did, should be you.” _

 

_ “Hiccup’s smart,” [Name] informed the rest, keeping her voice guarded and calm after hearing the insulting title mocking her friend. “He knows more than any of you combined, so I’m not surprised he bested a dragon. It was only a matter of time.” _

 

_ “Then, what did he do?” Astrid prodded, stepping closer with a mean look in her eye. “Because tricks aren’t going to get him anywhere if a dragon strikes first.” _

 

_ “I don’t know what he did, but I’m sure if you head into the cage you’ll find out,” she replied, simpering lightly as she gripped the handle of her full bucket tighter. “Want to borrow mine?” She lifted it up to showcase that she hadn’t lost her water like all the others despite having not been paired up with anyone.  _

 

_ “‘Right, that’s enough! Trainin’s over,” Gobber stated, coming up on her right and swiping the container out of her grasp. In one swift movement he poured it out onto the stone beneath them, backsplash hitting [Name]’s shoes. “Get your sorry selves to the Hall to eat. Night’ll fall soon.” _

 

_ With that said, the adolescents of Berk started for the door, the twins shoving each other on the way out. Snotlout made some petty excuse on why he didn’t get to the dragon before Hiccup did. Astrid was the last to pass by, side-eyeing [Name] as she passed with something almost akin to a glare. The latter couldn't care less what she thought because as long as her focus was on her, Hiccup could get away with the biggest betrayal of his tribe. _

 

_ “Not you.” Gobber condemned the lass with a hard look, hand falling over her shoulder as she turned to head out as well. _

 

_ “What’d I do?” she queried innocently, feet tottering as he pushed her further into the arena. _

 

_ “You’d best watch your mouth ‘round those kiddies, ya hear me?” he advised, pointing one sausage-sized finger towards the scattered buckets on the ground. It looked like she was on cleaning duty today.  _

 

_ “They always pick on him,” she said in her defense, bending down to swipe the first container into her possession. “I'm tired of it.” _

 

_ “But you won’t always be ‘round to protect him,” he croaked, suspiring deeply as he shook his head. “Told Stoick this just the other day an’ now here I am again, oi...” Groaning with a roll of his eyes, he tossed the girl’s bucket back to her.  _

 

_ She had to jump to receive it but she caught it effortlessly, missing the quirk of the Viking’s lips. He knew she was capable of a great many things and he was doing his best to teach her to look out for herself some more. She wouldn’t get anywhere if she kept mothering Hiccup and neither would the lad. _

 

_ “Point is, Hiccup has to learn to speak up for ‘imself, lass. You can’t help ‘im with every little thing an’ expect him to take care of ‘imself afterwards.” _

 

_ “I don’t help him with  _ everything _.”  _

 

_ “Yes, you do.” _

 

_ “No, I don’t!” She scowled as she stacked the buckets into one another, going after the next one nearby with a stomp in her step. “And someone has to teach those idiots a lesson.” _

 

_ “An’ who might that be?” _

 

_ She spun around on the instructor, eyes like lit coals in the summer. “I could take them.” _

 

_ “The twins, Snotlout? I don’t doubt it! Fishlegs? Not even a threat to mice. But Astrid?” He gave her a stern glance, tilting his head in question. _

 

_ [Name] scoffed. “She doesn’t scare me.” _

 

_ “Seen her with an ax, ‘aven’t you?” _

 

_ “Seen me with a sword, haven’t you?” she echoed, her free hand finding her hip as she leaned forward. “I could take her.” _

 

_ “Ya need to learn to fight someone your own size or it’ll go bad quicker than fresh fish in the heat.” _

 

_ “I’m not weak,” she fumed. _

 

_ Gobber gazed down at her softly. “An’ I ne’er said you were. You just need to get out there, practice more, see where your talents lie.”  _

 

_ Leaning down, he let his hook catch under a handle of a bucket before slinging it towards her. She was ready, leaping for the wooden holder with spirit. As she caught it her eyes widened in hubris before quickly switching to horror when her foot caught something beneath her. In seconds she was lying flat on her back, containers rolling about her mockingly with one under her ankle—the cause of her fall. She hadn’t paid attention to her surroundings like any good fighter would. _

 

_ “You’ve got more than enough spirit, [Name],” Gobber explained, limping away to allow her to pick herself up and what was left of her dignity. “You just have to hammer it into something made for war.” _

 

_ Blowing out a tempered breath, the girl let her head fall back onto the ground in defeat. As she stared up at the barred, dome-ceiling overhead, she caught sight of her mother hobbling away out of the corner of her eye. The old woman had seen the entire spectacle and [Name] would most likely hear about it later if she didn’t like what she heard.  _

 

_ Ignoring the sore spots in her back and pride, she forced herself into a sitting position and began finishing her last minute chore assigned to her.After the buckets were put away and the gates were shut, then she could go off and see what Hiccup was up to. She had a hunch it was something to do with that tail that had nearly gotten him killed the other day. Honestly speaking, she should have been upset, but the marvel of seeing the downed Night Fury take flight had been too phenomenal to lecture him about almost falling to his death.  _

 

_ One thing was for certain, though. _

 

_ She was definitely going to be there for their first full-blown flight and Hiccup couldn’t say nor do anything to stop her. _

  
  


Hiccup had a few errands to run in the duration between [Name]’s reunion with Gothi and dinner at the Hall. A few hours was plenty of time to burn so he distracted himself with his daily chores at the shop—going over requests for weapons or dragon items, cleaning up the work area, and the most complicated one of all: tidying up his space in the back room. 

 

He wished he could justify it somehow, saying it was a mess but it was a  _ structured  _ mess and he knew what lied where and so on. But he couldn’t because he was a horrible liar. 

 

When he was engrossed in his profession he had a bad habit of leaving things sporadically dispersed about. He would go back and forth, switching from one task to another quicker than a rabbit’s heartbeat when it sensed a predator was close by. He didn’t have time to care—in that moment, he knew where everything was, but after his sudden stroke of genius it’s like a hurricane had hit. He guessed his inspiration blinded him, made him assume he was safe in the eye of the storm until it passed. Creativity didn’t help clean, that was for sure. Unless...he made a cleaning device?

 

He cut himself off right there, knowing he’d never get anything done otherwise.

 

Toothless purred, his dark snout nudging the curtain that was meant to keep prying eyes the upcoming frost at bay aside. Before he could fit his entire head through the doorway, Hiccup was there, gently pushing him backward.

 

“No, bud, don’t come in here. It’s a mess,” he murmured, patting his friend in apology at the billow of disappointment shooting from his nose. “I’ll be out in a bit, promise.” 

 

A happy trill from the dragon and absconding footsteps had the Viking leaning out of the doorway quickly. He knew where he was going and that wouldn’t do. 

 

“No—hey! Toothless!” Watching where the Fury had disappeared, the Viking was afraid he’d have to chase him down. Just when he was about to step out of his work area a scaly head peaked around the corner, emerald eyes wide and round and begging. 

 

“Bud, you’ll see her later.” 

 

An irritable warble sounded, eyes slanting and ears dropping in chagrin. 

 

“C’mon, just stay out here for a bit and then we can go.” 

 

Lowering his head in a stubborn sort of dedition, the dragon quibbled in his own special way before curling up outside his rider’s station. It was like keeping a child from their favorite family member that had spontaneously decided to visit. A very specific comparison but no one could deny it was true. 

 

Amused by his antics, Hiccup left the dragon to sulk as he went about cleaning up his room. Focusing on where certain papers went and glancing at hastily scribbled notes written in a hazy state of wakefulness, it wasn’t long before the brunet found his thoughts relapsing back to the main concern of the day.

 

What all would [Name] say about her journey beyond the archipelago? Did she ever reach the edge of the world? What were people like out there in an entirely new, undiscovered land? The questions just kept coming, and part of him wondered if he should make a list else he would forget to ask. He kept himself from doing so as Astrid’s wise words surfaced in his head. 

 

_ “Just don’t pressure her.” _

 

Pressuring her was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew how it felt from visceral point of view and it wasn’t pleasant. When you were the chief’s son that was something of a repeat most days, so he was used to it by now. 

 

No one should ever have to become familiar with that, especially people he cared about. The best thing he could do was reign in his natural interest. Hopefully, for now, that would be enough.

  
  


The sun had already set when [Name] reached the colossal entrance of the Meade Hall, casting blue-tinted shadows over her lapsed domicile. The obscurities danced in the warm fire-lit lanterns scattered about, and when she passed one of the latter she was glad to find not many insects were buzzing about. It was another sign that winter was drawing closer and with it a silencing of nature.

 

Opening one of the doors was as difficult as she remembered. Even leaning all of her weight against it still barely made it budge. Once it had gained some momentum she was finally able to slip through, pushing out a winded breath in the interim. 

 

The ambiance of blithe, resonant laughter, clinking mugs, and the banging of fists against wooden table tops had her holding back a smile. Her keen nose picked up on the scent of cooked fish and an arrangement of meats. While it made her mouth water it also made her miss the succulent fruits of a tropical island she’d camped out on during her travels. If only they didn’t spoil so quickly she’d have saved some.

 

[Color] eyes moved on from her recollecting to focus on the warm chamber around her, searching for a friendly face. She took into account how many dragons filled the once Viking-only territory and huffed in astonishment, longing tugging at the seams of her soul. 

 

Ridding herself of those pesky emotions, she fell into a comfortable amble as she identified an ebony creature seated behind a certain someone who  _ still  _ picked at his food. No wonder he was so slim when equated with his stout and sturdy father—he never bothered to eat a healthy amount.

 

Something occurred to her, then, (something she thought would’ve been fixed after all this time) and she stored it away to mention later. There was always a time and place for everything. 

 

Toothless spotted her first, one flabby ear lifting at her approach. His felliniesque neck twisted in her direction as he raised his head, serpentine eyes expanding in sheer glee. Gods, she missed that oversized lizard every day. 

 

As he galloped over, the entire table whirled around to find his aim. Snotlout made comments about her tardiness, earning himself a swift kick under the table from Astrid. She knew Gothi had taken up all of the girl’s time until now and their wise elder deserved it after losing her daughter for so long. 

 

Toothless circled around [Name], paws skipping over the floor so fast one might assume it was too hot to stand on. She passed a hand over his head, twiddling with the dull but stiff ridges tracing all the way down to the tip of his tail. 

 

“Sorry I’m late,” she apologized, raising a hand as she shook her head at Hiccup. He was just starting to get up from his seat to allow her room to sit. “It’s fine, I still have to go fix me a plate.”

 

“Oh, I made one for—” Fishleg went quiet mid-sentence as he saw the emptied plate under Snotlout’s greasy fingers. Shrinking down into his seat he muttered a hasty, “Never mind.”

 

“You can have mine? I’m not really that hungry,” Hiccup offered, but she shook her head. 

 

“You need to eat. There’s more than enough food roasting by the fire. I won’t be long,” she promised, excusing herself as she headed towards the center of the eatery. Toothless trailed after her like a lost duckling. 

 

Slowly lowering himself back into his seat, Hiccup looked down at his small meal distastefully. Who could eat with all this excitement in the air? 

 

A burp from the only Jorgenson at the table answered what was supposed to be a rhetorical question. 

 

“Toothless really missed [Name], didn’t he?” Fishlegs commented, twiddling his thumbs as his arms sat on the crowded table. His eyes followed the aforementioned inquisitively. “I didn’t know they were that close.”

 

“She was there when we found him in the Cove,” the head rider explained, glancing down at his lap. “She was there through every step of the training process now that I think about it.”

 

“So, it takes two people to domesticate a Night Fury, then?”

 

“I think it’s more like he was used to her being around,” he said, concentrated on the two forms as they circled around the fire pit, the [color]ette picking up food as she went. He held back a smile as she slipped Toothless a leftover fish head. “Its easy to grow an attachment if someone’s around long enough.”

 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Fishlegs agreed, nodding to himself. “As far as I can tell bonding experiences are really important to dragons.”

 

“It’s a matter of putting your trust in someone else,” Astrid augmented, leaning in with baffled lower, “of course it’s important.”

 

Their conversation faded into the background as Hiccup centralized on his primary friends, the corners of his eyes crinkling as a few kids ran up to greet [Name]. They latched themselves to her legs, jumping up and down as they spoke what seemed to be a mile a minute. 

 

She looked surprised by their sudden attack greeting but only squatted down to return the hugs in kind. As they spoke to one another he noticed more people going up to talk to her, some being Bucket and Mulch and others he vaguely recalled enjoying her company unlike the majority of the village back in the old days. Hiccup wondered if they all had missed her as terribly as he had.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, he recognized his selfishness and pushed the thoughts away. Guilt crawled up his spine. He had no right to question their feelings—they all mattered just as much as his did. 

 

“You okay?”

 

Turning his head, he blinked at Astrid and nodded. “Yeah, it’s just…been a crazy day.”

 

She scoffed goodnaturedly, going to sip her drink. “Tell me about it.”

 

“Alright, alright!” Stoick thundered, raising his arms high as to gain everyone’s attention like they would somehow miss his deafening tone. “E’eryone can greet [Name] later. For now, let’s hear what’s she seen on her travels!”

 

Almost the entire hall roared in agreement, and Hiccup noticed just how nervous the girl looked as Gobber pushed her up onto the biggest table in the entire room. He’d never seen his village go silent as quickly as they did for her, standing above everyone else, excluding the looming figures of large dragons. 

 

“Thanks for the warm welcome,” she started, setting down her plate next to her feet. When she went to speak again she noticed Toothless creeping closer to her dinner and scowled, pushing him back with the tip of her shoe. The village roared with laughter. 

 

Rubbing her arm, she spaced her feet apart to evenly distribute her weight as she began again. “Uh, I’ve been a lot of places. Honestly, I’m not sure where I should start.”

 

“Did’ja see any new dragons?!” someone hollered.

 

Her eyes rolled back along with her head as she guffawed. “Ha, you guys wouldn’t believe some of the ones I saw out there. There’s tons of them, but I bet Hiccup and the rest have discovered a lot, too.”

 

“What were other islands like?”

 

“Most of them were uninhabited, but the great masses of lands I passed over held so many different tribes and cultures...”

 

Hiccup was memorized with how she explained the languages the people spoke and their outlook on dragons. It seemed most were as afraid of them as they’d been in the beginning. She described some parts of the world that didn’t seem to even have the winged reptiles. 

 

Once she’d finished a story about a stone-built village with mysterious lore and kind rulers, more questions erupted. 

 

“Are there any dangerous lands or people?”

 

“Did you see the edge of the world?”

 

“What about the dragons you saw?”

 

“OI!” snarled Gobber, his hook clanging against a table to quiet down the riot. “Let the lass speak why don’tcha?”

 

[Name] just chuckled to herself, crossing her arms as she stared down at her feet for a moment. “I saw a lot. Most of it, I couldn't really understand per se and...maybe a few people I had to run from, but some of ‘em were nice.” She glanced to her right where Toothless watched from the ground floor, head tilted curiously. “Made enemies, but I made some friends, too.”

 

More questions were thrown out there but Stoick waved her down, yelling at the rest to shut their traps and get back to eating. Hiccup heard a good many yell “what about another Night Fury!” and she didn’t say a word, quickly making her way back over, plate in hand and Toothless at her heels.

 

“Geez, so much for relaxing on the first day back,” she joked, hopping onto the empty table next to Hiccup’s gang as theirs was full. Taking a bite of her chicken she lifted her leg in warning as Toothless pawed at it imploringly. “Nuh uh,” she spat, mouth stuffed. “Thish s’mine.”

 

“Toothless!” Hiccup laughed, calling him back over to finish his own ignored meal. As he was dumping his plate onto the floor, he looked back over his shoulder as everyone went into a rambling of inquiries. 

 

“Let her eat,” Astrid barked. “She’s probably tired after her trip.”

 

“Hate to say it, but I am,” [Name] disclosed, shoulders slumping over. “I’ll try to answer as many questions as I can soon, promise.”

 

The four dead set on investigating the girl groaned in disappointment but made no further comments. Instead, Fishlegs began to catch her up to speed on what all had happened after she’d left. The new dragon species they discovered were quickly drowned out by contests Snotlout had won and pranks the twins had pulled. It was a mess of an explanation, but [Name] appeared enthralled with it nonetheless. 

 

Every once in a while she’d look up to meet Hiccup’s gaze, smile, and then focus back on their coevals. 

 

He didn’t offer much in the way of conversation. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the great feedback! it really makes me so happy when you guys comment. i'm sorry i don't reply but i promise i read every single one of them! if you have any question, though, feel free to send an inbox or message me on my tumblr linked below. i'll always reply to you there! 
> 
> https://meliapis.tumblr.com/

_“He never listens! And I’m only trying to help_ _most of the time!”_

 

_ She always let him rant. It was better for him to get it all out of his system lest he explode. He didn’t do it often, but when the bluster did blow through she wondered if there was anything more terrifying than seeing the usually mild-tempered boy fall into a rampant-filled mentality.  _

 

_ The thing about Hiccup was that he was a genuinely  _ good  _ person, that’s why anger never looked quite right on him. But no one on the entire island gave him credit for his benevolence because having a heart wasn’t “the Viking way.”  _

_ He wasn’t the strongest, sure, but he didn’t lack any of the tribe’s spirit. He just molded it into his hobbies instead of yelling at the top of his lungs like some buffoon before beheading a dragon. He put all that energy and drive into his weapons because they were the only thing that would put him at equal stance with his counterparts at his age. They weren’t the usual weapons, of course—he didn’t have the best eye-foot coordination for something like an axe or a hammer. That wasn’t to say he never would, he just didn’t have the strength for them now. She’d always seen him as more a sword person, anyway. _

 

_ “...I just want to be like everyone else! Is that too much to ask for?” _

 

_ She knew that since the day she met him. He just wanted to fit in and not a soul saw how crushed he was at the end of the day when he didn’t. No one saw how much it weighed him down at night to be pronounced the black sheep of his heritage.  _

 

_ Unlike him, [Name] had never cared about what people thought of her. Gothi taught her how to be self-reliant and confident in her own skin, and she saw no reason to be ashamed of who she was. The lass was able to accomplish things kids would hesitate or fail to do and she was brighter than the majority of her peers (partially excluding Hiccup, of course).  _

 

_ She was happy to be the acclaimed “outsider” because it made her strong; it made her into who she was meant to be. But Hiccup? He didn’t have that, and if she could, she would have passed all of her confidence to him. She’d trade any luck she had for his misfortune in a heartbeat just to see him smile. He just meant that much to her. _

 

_ The porch creaked as the heir dropped down beside her, legs dangling over a drop that would make any normal person anxious of falling. His freckle-ridden fingers gripped the edge of the wooden planks, revealing how tense his entire body was from all the built up anger. She wished her mother’s home comforted him a bit more as it was one of the highest points in the village besides Mildew’s hermit shack.  _

 

_ Up there, no rude remarks could reach them, yet Hiccup continued to let them fester in his heart.  _

 

_ “You’re as much of a Viking as anyone here, Hiccup,” she murmured, nudging his rigid posture with her shoulder. When he didn’t reply she leaned further into his sight, not caring that she was practically stretching away from the safety of the porch.  _

 

_ “Hey,” she whispered and he raised his sights, lips pulled down into a sharp frown. “Your dad’s hard headed. He doesn't understand you, but that doesn’t make anything you do wrong.” _

 

_ Hiccup stared at her, the white of his eyes rimmed with pink from refusing to cry. The men in this tribe were always berated for showing any sort of emotion besides bravery and stubborn fury and she thought it was just plain ridiculous. Every human deserves to emit whatever they were feeling no matter what the circumstances.  _

 

_ “You’re something, Hic. Something so great words can’t even  _ describe _ it and that is a  _ good  _ thing,” she swore, placing a hand over his before leaning away with a dejected sigh. “Just wish they saw that.” _

 

_ A silent minute passed before he said, “...You’re, uh, you’re like that, too.” He looked down at the village far below as the sun began to set on another horrible day for him. “They all think you don’t belong here because you washed up from a storm, but you’re still a good fighter. You’d make a better Viking than I ever would.” _

 

_ “But that’s the difference between you and me,” she laughed softly, falling back onto the wooden boards to stare up at the clouds drifting by. “You’re meant to be a Viking, Hiccup. I’m just...not and that’s fine with me.” _

 

_ He turned towards her. “But you—” _

 

_ “I won’t try so hard to be something I’m not. So what if I’m an outsider? Everyone who traveled was at some point in their ancestry.”  _

 

_ Hiccup appeared to mull over that statement for a moment before his eyes widened in revelation. His expression, when he looked at her, had her rolling over in laughter.  _

  
  


 

As the night unfolded villagers began to trudge back to their homes, multiple drunk on ale while others just needed rest for a hard day of work ahead. 

 

Snotlout was practically snoring by the time Astrid headed out, draping a hand over Hiccup’s shoulder in farewell. He gave her a somber grin, wishing her a goodnight. The twins were beginning to doze off as well and it seemed only him, Fishlegs, and [Name] were the ones to remain alert. Even their dragons had taken to napping around them. 

 

“Alright, I think we should call it a night,” the head rider voiced, pushing up from his seat. The movement jostled the mighty reptile behind him, leaving Toothless yawning and dazed as he got to his feet. The twins jolted awake with shocked snorts as the bench moved and Snotlout just snored louder. Hookfang would drag his rider back to their home so there was no reason to worry (though who really would?).

 

“When did it get so late?” Fishlegs gasped, turning to Meatlug. “Poor girl! She needs her beauty sleep!”

 

While the Viking gushed over his beloved dragon and did his best to rouse the sleeping Gronkle, Hiccup turned to [Name]. The deep-nosed guzzles and grunts had the both of them glancing over at tough-skinned beast before they disregarded it. 

 

“Gothi’s probably wondering where you are,” he said. 

 

She shrugged, shaking her head in dismissal as she hunched over her lap. It was amazing she was even still sitting on that stiff tabletop. “I don’t think so. She says I need to catch up. You know, ‘socialize _ ’ _ after my two-year absence.”

 

“Like you haven’t already done that,” he teased, dipping his head towards her as their eyes met. Hers squinted in amusement, chin lowering to rest in the palm of her hand. 

 

“Right?” she guffawed and that familiar air of playfulness healed just a bit more between them. 

 

“Ack, you drooled on me!” Tuff sneered in disgust, shoving his arm in his sister’s face to showcase the wet spot on his skin. 

 

“You idiot! You drooled on yourself,” she growled, pushing his limb away as she started for the door. 

 

Watching the siblings wrestle their way out into the chilly night, she hummed derisively. “Still the same, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Hiccup drawled, rubbing a hand over the side of his face. “Same as ever.”

 

“Look tired.” She hopped off the table as Toothless sleepily sauntered up. 

 

“It’s late. I think everyone is,” he chuckled. 

 

“No, I mean you look  _ tired _ ,” she repeated, scratching behind the dragon’s ears gingerly. “You were always full of energy even after the sun went down, so it’s not that. You seem, I dunno...burnt out, I guess?”

 

Once again, he opened his mouth in preparation, but his mind blanked, unsure what he was even supposed to say to something like that. 

 

“Night, Hiccup! Night, [Name]!” called Fishlegs. 

 

Swiveling his head around, he waved after the fellow dragon specialist, pausing to study Hookfang as he carried Snotlout out by the seat of his pants. The doors creaked shut behind them. 

 

“I’m not...” began Hiccup, looking back towards [Name] but her as well as his dragon were gone. 

 

With furrowed brows, he glanced over both shoulders and gave chase to the duo as he spotted them heading for the entrance. “Hey—!”

 

“Let's go for a walk,” she said, not bothering to look at him as he jogged over. Her sights were set somewhere in the distance, a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. 

 

“Walk? I thought you said you were tired?” Hiccup questioned. 

 

“No, I said  _ you _ were tired.”

 

His eyes squinted in disbelief. “You agreed with Astrid when she—”

 

“That was a while ago. I’m wide awake now,” she stated, shrugging as her hands whipped upwards. They fluctuated in the air as she flounced down the stone steps alongside Toothless. “C’mon, Haddock!”

 

He was still plastered to the top of the stairs, expression twisted in a wearied narcosis. Had she always been this aloof? He supposed she had, what with the peculiar adventures that had taken place around the island, but it’d been so long…

 

It would take some getting used to, having her back home. And as exhausted as his body was, it was true his spirit was anything but. So as his name echoed, he finally began his descent, prosthetic clinking against stone. 

 

Walking wasn’t his preferred way of transportation but he would ignore that fact if only for tonight. Maybe he would get some answers out of it. 

  
  


She spoke of her travels for the most part, telling him of odds and ends that only he’d care about. Like how a village that lies deep in the bowels of a mountain was able to see with these reflective surfaces instead of using torches or how the colors of dragons seemed to darken depending on the temperatures.

 

“You’ll have to update your maps,” she said, kicking a pebble forward and over the side of the cliff they’d flown over a chasm to get to. The location had a great view of the village, though, it looks so small from here as it curved into the alpine terrain. Toothless had a ball coasting off the drop and doing a mixture of jumping and small trips of flight to get back up to where they were situated. If it weren’t for the stick [Name] kept tossing, he might’ve just lounged around. 

 

“You’ll have to help me,” Hiccup breathed, astounded by her life since she’d vanished from the island. “I can’t believe how far you’ve gone.”

 

“You’d be surprised how many times I came close to passing by,” she chuckled, flinging the spit-slicked stick the farthest she ever had and grinning as the Fury dove after it. “It seemed like I always ended up coming back towards Berk without meaning to.”

 

It was creeping back, that somber weight in his heart. He wondered if this was the right time to bring it up, if it was too soon. He feared if he didn’t say something now, he never would, and who knew when they’d be alone like this again with all the things he did around the village. 

 

He watched as she moved towards the edge of the cliff, peering down into the forests below. There the trees were overgrown, towering like gods over men. The kids often liked to play hide and seek there when parents were off fishing or gathering. It was deserted now, though, peaceful with the night sky covering it. 

 

“Why didn’t you visit?” he finally asked, coming up behind her. He was hesitant in his approach and she was silent as she stood there. For a moment, he thought she hadn’t heard him. 

 

“It was too hard,” she murmured, then, her gaze distant. “I didn’t know how to face you after leaving the way I did. Wasn’t sure if you even wanted to see me.”

 

“Of course I did!” 

 

Her eyes met his, surprised by the volume of his voice. He tried to push it all down but now that the words were out, he couldn’t seem to stop. 

 

“I mean, it hurt after you left. I was mad for awhile, but eventually I realized something must’ve happened for you to just leave like that.” His breath came out labored as his hands curled and uncurled. “I just wish...you would’ve  _ told _ me or sent me a letter while you were out there. Something to show me you were still out there, at least.”

 

She whispered his name and he shut his eyes, pained and his chin dug into his chest. He couldn’t raise his head. He couldn’t look at her after saying all that. He felt weak—ridiculous. But he still had more to say.

 

“I don’t think you understand how  _ different _ it was—how everything  _ changed _ . You were around every day and then you suddenly just...weren’t.”

 

“I know and I’m so sorry, I really am” she said, gentle as she turned towards him, a hand falling on his shoulder. It made him flinch and the warmth of her quickly withdrew after that, although the wishes it hadn’t. 

 

Instead of touching him, she put her hands on her knees and bent over, turning her head up towards him as she tried to meet his watery gaze he kept pointed towards the ground. “I know I wasn’t there for you when you needed me and I don’t go a day without remembered that.”

 

“Are you going to tell me  _ why _ ?” he urged, chin untucking itself just a smidge. “Why you weren’t here? I know you said it was complicated, but it’d help me understand.”

 

She shook her head, eyes closing as she did so. “I’m not ready to talk about that part just yet.”

 

His shoulders deflated as he looked away. He should’ve expected that. 

 

“But I  _ will _ tell you, just not now. Let’s catch up first,” she pleaded, stooping so low she was crouching, begging him to look at her. “I want to make it up to you. There’s so much I have to show and tell.”

 

He squinted his eyes open at her, feeling like a child post-tantrum as he held back a wet sniff. “Like what?” he sighed. 

 

She hummed, grinning as she glanced over her shoulder at Toothless who was just now returning with the stick. No doubt he’d been scouting around during their discussion, too, constantly alert and sniffing at the ground. His ears were perked, focused on the woods below as he dropped the stick at her feet.

 

“Toothless?” Hiccup called, concerned by his behavior. “What is it, bud?”

 

He crooned, looking at his rider before his gaze shot back toward the forest. The sound echoed, higher-pitched in the distance as it flowed through the trees. Then, it was heard again and the Viking realized it wasn’t an echo that was making the noise. It was a reply. 

 

[Name] breathed out a laugh as the Night Fury dove off the cliff, earning a choked gasp from Hiccup. He watched as he glided towards the ground, clumsy in his descent due to the sudden eagerness. 

 

“Toothless!” he called, glancing at the only other audience in shock. “What is he doing?”

 

“Let’s go find out!” she chirped, starting over the edge of the cliff as well and not at all concerned. 

 

“You’re climbing down?” 

 

“Do you see any other way to follow him?”

 

Hiccup’s eyes screwed shut in frustration before he huffed out an agreement and followed after her. She told him where to step as she shimmied down, soon dropping the rest of the way when she found she was close enough. It was nowhere near close enough for the viking. 

 

“Just drop, I’ll catch you,” she laughed, arms raised. 

 

“A-are you crazy?” he yelled down. Who was he kidding? She’s jumped off a cliff before just to get his journal, of course she was.

 

“C’mon, Haddock. I’ve seen you free fall before.”

 

“That was our first test flight and it was an accident!”

 

“I know you still do it. Fishlegs gushed about how you fly Toothless these days at dinner.”

 

He thought about it, confusion evident as he faced the rocky ledge. “He did?”

 

“Maybe if you didn’t zone out all the time—“

 

“I do not zone out!” he fumed, looking over his shoulder to glare at her. The agitation was quick to fade when she beamed up at him. 

 

“I’ll catch you,” she swore, fingers flexing, “promise.”

 

He blew out an exhale, lowering at a slow pace before he finally ran out of places to latch onto. When he let go, the ground rushed up to greet him and so did she. In a blur of limbs and grunts, he found himself tangled atop her as she cachinated. 

 

“Oh, that was fun,” he said, sarcastic. 

 

“Come on, we gotta catch up,” she said, patting him on his back seeing as she was stuck under him. He noticed all the feathers strewn in her again and how he could practically run his hand through them now. When had she come across a rainbow-colored bird?

 

“Uh, Hiccup?”

 

Red-faced, he cleared his throat and picked himself up. He offered her a helping hand and she accepted it, wiping at her eyes as tears of amusement slipped down her cheeks. 

 

“You’re hopeless, Hic,” she murmured and he gave her a hard stare in reply. It only sent her into hysterics all over again which had him going ahead on his own. 

 

Eventually she caught up with him, sniffing every few seconds. If anyone saw her red-rimmed eyes he’d be getting an earful for the wrong reasons. How embarrassing it would be to explain that she’d been laughing and  _ he’d _ been the victim. He could hear Gobber’s goading now and it only fueled his desire to find his dragon and forget about the mess behind him.

 

A wheezing grunt slipped from his lips as she seized the back of his shirt collar, urging him to get down as they came upon an open meadow. 

 

_ She’s worse than Astrid _ , he thought as he hit the ground, back finding the trunk of a tree. 

 

“Sorry,” she whispered, squatting next to him. Staring up at her, he could see the guilt in her eyes as her hair fell passed the sides of her face. “I thought I saw something, look.”

 

_ Maybe not worse. She refused to apologize about anything half the time.  _

 

He leaned around the tree with her aid to follow her gaze. The moonlight lit up the heavy foliage covering the ground, giving everything an ethereal look. He was about to ask her what she’d seen when she covered his mouth with her hand, pointing across the way with her other. His eyes widened as he spotted something twisting through the trees.

 

The dragon could be made of starlight it was so bright, form too familiar to be anything else in his mind’s eye. 

 

Out of sheer shock, he wrapped a hand around the wrist lingering next to his cheek, easing it down as he moved up onto his knees to lean forward in complete and utter awe.

 

The female Fury hesitated before coming out into the open, eyes searching the tree line before she sniffed at the plants at her feet. She warbled out into the night, waiting.

 

She heard it before they did, twisting her neck around to behold Toothless as he crept into the spotlight. They thrummed at one another, ears perked as they circled and sniffed at the scents littering the air. Soon enough they were head to head, eyes wide and ever so curious.

 

Hiccup felt the breath leave him as he shuffled against the tree they hid behind, brain trying to understand that his dragon was no longer alone in the world. Gods above, another Night Fury? It was a miracle, there was no other word for it.

 

Upon moving, his one good foot managed to find the slickest tree root in all the forest as a resounding thump echoed straight after. He was back to his former position. 

 

The she-Fury was staring straight towards their hideout now, back arching at what she thought to be a possible threat. 

 

Just as her mouth opened, a light beginning to emit from the back of her throat, [Name] jumped up with both arms raised, nearly tripping over Hiccup.

 

“Nononono!” 

 

Instantly, the dragon backed down, swallowing her fire in lieu of shooting it. Her eyes seemed to grow even bigger as she studied the girl before full on sprinting at her. 

 

Hiccup yelled her name in horror. 

 

“We do not shoot people on first sight!” He heard her say. “That’s bad manners, very bad manners—“ Her scolding was cut short as she was pounced on, back hitting the scattered leaves. A grunt was quickly followed by laughter, her hands reaching up to run over the nacreous hide of the dragon. 

 

Hiccup was on his feet in a flash as his hands buried into his mop of brown hair. 

 

“She’s your dragon?!” he shrieked, stepping out of cover. “You found another  _ Night Fury _ ?!”

 

“I told you I’d make it up to you! Isn’t it great?” she called from the ground, face upside down as she regarded him, stuck again now that her dragon was sitting atop her. 

 

“You-you…!” By Odin, he didn’t know what to say. She noticed his state of shock and lost her smile. 

 

“You bugger, get off!” she whispered to her dragon, scratching her chin to distract her as she pulled herself out from under the white beast. 

 

“Hiccup,” she said once she was up and situated, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you until now, I just thought you ought to be the first to see her since—“

 

As she started to walk towards him something clicked in his eyes and then he was the one rushing towards her. She gasped as he lifted her, spinning her into an embrace as he laughed. 

 

“I can’t believe this,” he breathed as he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. “You found another Night Fury! I could kiss you right now!”

 

Her amused smile held some hesitance in it as he gawked at her in horror. 

 

“Uh, I mean,” he chuckled nervously. 

 

“Don’t think Astrid would be too fond of that, now would she?” she snickered and he let go of her, scratching at the back of his head. 

 

“No, yeah, you’re right, I just,” he looked to the pair of dragons who sat watching the awkward display with oblivious eyes. Well, Toothless did, the female was outright glaring at him, probably not happy with him touching her rider. He could still be a threat. 

 

“You found another one… How?” He looked back to her as she stepped away, sighing through her teeth before pursing her lips to finish the exhale. 

 

“Kind of a long story,” she admitted with a shrug. 

 

“Well,” he coughed, gesturing to their surroundings, “we’ve got two years to catch up on.”

 

Her grin was back, then. “That we do, Haddock. Might wanna get comfortable, then.”

 

She walked over to her glistening dragon who nudged at her stomach happily, licking at her hands as she cupped her round jaw. 

 

“It’s a Hel of a tale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we see why toothless has been sniffing around! he smelled her on the reader when she came into port as well as smelled her on the boat, too. hope that answered some questions.
> 
> also, if you couldn't tell by my writing (and i wouldn't blame you if you didn't), they find the light fury exactly where hiccup and astrid did in the third movie. obviously since i'm adding reader into the plot, she's going to be changing stuff up (especially a certain relationship). 
> 
> seriously tho if you're interested in the background plot or even about their stuff childhood hmu on my tumblr! I'll love talking about it as well as give more sneak peeks of what i currently have in the works! link is in the summary above if you missed it.


End file.
